Hidden Secrets
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Stars and Majestic’s meet up with the Demolition Boys for a reunion hosted by Mr. Dickinson. But what happens when they find out about Kai and Tala’s secret relationship? Plz. R&R. (KaixTala(one sided KaiXRei)
1. Past and Future

**Hidden Secrets**

Summary: The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Stars and Majestic's meet up with the Demolition Boys for a reunion hosted by Mr. Dickinson. But what happens when they find out about Kai and Tala's secret relationship? Plz. R&R. (KaixTala)(one sided KaiXRei)

Flame: Ok so here is another

Ariela: Story??

Flame: Yuo

Faye: Oh chill you guys.

Falia:Flame does not own Beyblade

**Chapter1: Past and Future**

This is going to be a problem. Five teams, one hotel, tourists, and no privacy. Kai had been trying to figure out just how he and Tala were going to get any privacy. None of the other bladders except the Demolition Boys knew of Kai and Tala's relationship especially since it was them that got Kai and Tala together. He knew the Demolition Boys didn't care and wouldn't tell so they were safe for the time being. He had been staring off into space on the Dojo's roof while the others where inside.

"Unless Tala can convince the Demolition Boys to help we're screwed" Kai muttered quietly before sighing.

This whole mess started three months after the world championships. Kai had stayed in Russia for the first month trying to help put the abbey out of commission along with the Demolition Boys. Rei had gone back to china, Max left for America and Tyson and Kenny went back to Japan. As his mind drifted off he started thinking about what had happened during that first month. He sighed, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander.

Flashback

"Well well well, look who's crawling back to us." Ian said sarcastically.

He was standing in front of the other Demolition Boys with the Abbey behind them.

"I'm not crawling back to anyone midget moron. I'm only here to my grandfather, Boris, and the guards be put away for good. Then I'm putting the Abbey out of business." Kai sneered.

"Sucks for you. You just missed them. Why the hell do you think we're out here?" Ian spat back.

"Knock it off kiddo" Spencer said as he lifted Ian from his back collar.

"Shit" Kai muttered.

"You're not to late" Tala spoke up.

"If you want, you can help us find the Abbey kids a foster home. The only problem is that we'll need a place to stay as well. Anyone got any ideas?" Tala continued looking at Kai.

As Kai and Tala stared at each other they felt their cheeks go warm.

"We can stay at my grandfathers place." Kai stated never looking from Tala's eyes.

"All right lets get going then," Bryan said trying to break their gaze. It just so happened to work and Ian saw a faint blush creep onto their faces.

For the next month Tala and Kai worked closely together and would often steal glances at each other. It was then that the other demo Boys got so sick of it that they formed a plan to get Kai and Tala together. Their plan was simple. They would lure and lock them into a cell until they admitted their feelings. They knew that it sounded lame but it was the

best they could come up with at the moment. So they set off to put the plan into action.

"Tala! Hey Tala can you come help me get this kid?" Yelled Spencer from down the hall.

"Hey Kai!" Ian said as he entered the room Kai was in. Hey came up behind Kai and pick pocketed Dranzer out of Kai's pocket.

"Hope you don't mind if I borrow Dranzer" He screamed as he took off down the hall with Kai chasing him.

As Kai ran after Ian and Tala running to help Spencer, it was Bryan's job to get them into the cell. As soon as the two victims were in sight Ian and Spencer hid while Bryan told them they were in the cell with his 'I don't care look on'. As soon as they heard this they walked into the cell but turned when the cell door was slammed and locked behind them. They tried to get out but because this was a BioVolt cell they couldn't get out from the inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Kai yelled in frustration.

"If you two don't tell each other your feelings you're not getting out". Ian said grinning over the intercom.

Kai and Tala stared at each other in shock but quickly turned as they felt their cheeks go warm. They stayed sitting like that almost all night until they finally drifted off to sleep not knowing they were starting to slump. In the morning when they awoke they realized how they ended up sleeping. Kai's head was resting in Tala's lap with Tala's arm wrapped around Kai's waist. As Kai and Tala began to rise their lips caught in a kiss. As they parted they realized their breathing had quickened and their faces had turned a deep shade of red.

"Um Kai?" Tala began

"Yeah Tala" Kai responded

"I um" Tala tried speaking

Tala couldn't bring himself to say it so he showed Kai instead. He took his hand and grabbed Kai's chin before he crushed his lips to Kai's. Kai understood and immediately responded to show that he felt the same. They were still kissing when a stern voice broke it with one word.

"FINALLY" Bryan stated coolly.

As Kai and Tala got up and left the cell they realized that all the children had been taken outside and we're now being transported to foster homes.

"At least they'll be safe," Spencer said as he approached the three.

"Yeah lets get going" Ian perked up handing Kai his blade and explaining why he had taken off with it.

As the four walked off Tala grabbed Kai's hand and they smiled at eachother. It wasn't until the end of the first month that they received the letter. It was from Mr. Dickinson. He explained that they along with the Majestic's, All Stars, White Tigers, and Bladebreakers would be joining in a reunion at the Blue Hills Hotel. Each team would have their own room and he will he there to great them. The news sounded boring but the last part made Kai and the Demolition Boys freeze. Mr. Dickinson wanted Kai to go back to Japan for the remaining two months.

End Flashback

It had been a hard two months. Not only was he away from Tala and the other Demolition Boys whom had become like brothers to him, but he had to deal with Tyson's stupidity, Maxi's hyperness, Kenny was just plain weird and annoying but now Rei was also beginning to act weird. It wasn't bad but it was just becoming extremely annoying. But he could deal with it.

The reunion with the other teams was getting Kai a little edgy. The reunion was only a few days away. Kai and Tala had been trying to figure out a way to have some privacy without getting caught and having their secret exposed. They didn't know what would happen if the other teams found out.

"Hey there you are Kai" Rei said standing on the porch with a smile as he looked at Kai.

"What" Kai replied to him.

"Mr. Dickinson is hear. Are you coming in?" Rei continued with a blush on his cheeks.

Kai looked at him suspiciously for a second before shrugging it off as nothing.

"Yeah I'm coming" Kai stated looking board.

"Are you ok?" Rei asked concerned

"Fine" Kai replied as he brushed past Rei

They entered the Dojo and proceeded to where the others were.

"Ah hello Kai" Mr. Dickinson told Kai as soon as he saw him.

Kai nodded in response and took a seat next to the others. Mr. Dickinson then gave him and envelope. It contained the information they needed along with there plane tickets.

"So Mr. Dickinson what's up with this reunion your hosting? Tyson asked

"Yeah who's going to be there?" Kenny piped in.

"Ah yes calm down. Now this is how its going to go. The most you need to know is who is going to be there. There will be the Majestic's, All Stars, White Tigers, you lot, and the Demolition Boys. Think of it as a more of a vacation then a reunion. It's a time to relax and have some fun." Mr. Dickinson continued.

"Didn't you guys get a letter in the mail?" Max asked brightly

"We did" Rei told Max

"Hn" Kai responded like usual before sighing and closing his eyes.

Now now now it doesn't matter. Your plane leaves for Moscow in two days at 9:00AM. Mr. Dickinson said as he got up to leave.

"Ok bye" All the Bladebreakers minus Kai said in unison. Kai only nodded.

The next two days went bye fast and now they were landing in Russia. They then took a train and walked the rest of the way to the hotel. Once in side they scanned for the others while the bellhop took their things. They spotted them easily. The White Tigers we're chatting with the All Stars, and the Majestic's and Demolition Boys were standing against the wall. As Rei, Max, and Kenny ran to greet the others (well more or less) they greeted everyone. The teams were about to greet the Demolition Boys they saw something. Tala and Kai had their locked while the others had their eyes closed.

**A/N: OMG what's going on. Do they want to get busted? Tsk tsk tsk. Well that's for you to find out, as I might already know. But the only way to find out is to review review review.**


	2. Actions Noticed

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Yeah alrighty then another chapter incoming

Ariella: Your weird you know that

Faye: Yeah but its ok

Falia: None of us own beyblade. Ok

**Chapter 2:Actions Noticed**

Kai and Tala were still staring at each other. Their eyes locked together.

"Kai! Hey Kai!" Tyson yelled waving his hands in front of Kai's face trying to get his attention.

"What?" Kai sneered slapping Tyson's hands away.

Max saw Kai's glare and Tyson backing away so he went up and grabbed Tyson's hand to lead him away from harm. All of a sudden…

"BATTLE" Michael yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"Yes I think that would be a grand idea," Robert said as soon as no one else would talk.

"How about" Eddie started

"KAI" Tala yelled out raising his blade.

He winked at Kai without letting the others see to let Kai know he had an idea. Kai nodded and they got up to battle. They launched their blades and the battle began. As Tala and Kai started battling Tala spoke a Russian command to Wolborg. All of a sudden Talas blade knocked into Kai's before racing out of the room with Dranzer and the bladders following.

When everyone got into the hallway they saw the two blades racing off. Wolborg and Dranzer got into an empty elevator and before the doors could close Tala and Kai dived in as well. Leaving everyone else in the hallway.

Elevator

"Is this a plan of yours?" Kai asked Tala smirking

"Hey we're alone aren't we?" Tala said placing a kiss on Kai's lips

Unfortunately their alone time was stopped short as they came to the third floor and the doors opened. They walked out with their blades trailing at their feet. They reached room 317, called their blades back, and entered the room. Kai and Tala sat on the bed as they pocketed Dranzer and Wolborg.

"So we're together again," Tala said as he wrapped his arms around Kai's slim waist.

"But for how long?" Kai sadly asked.

"Don't worry the Demolition Boys said they'll help" Tala reassured his love.

The two teens lay together on top of the bed turning on the television. It was about half an hour later when the door opened and Ian popped in.

"You know everyone's wondering where you guys are?" Ian said quickly

Tala and Kai looked at each other with a sad grin then got up and walked out of the room.

"Where are they?" Kai asked Ian as they walked down the corridor.

"Dining Room" Ian stated simply

"Do you think we should sit next to each other?" Tala asked Ian as they continued walking

"Probably not everyone's getting suspicious already" Ian stated

"Shit" Tala and Kai muttered.

They entered the elevator and stayed silent the entire ride down.

Dining Room

As the three Russians entered the dining room the teams all looked at them.

"So where have you two been?" Lee asked sarcastically

"That's enough Lee" Mariah told him

"Oh come on what's the problem?" Lee asked innocently

"Lee if you don't behave yourself I'm telling everyone who you have a crush on?" Mariah snapped.

"Ok Mariah" Lee said not wanting to get yelled at for joking around

"So who won the battle?" Emily asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"It was a tie." Ian stated trying to save the two older teens

"How did you know?" Enrique questioned

"I was there when it ended" Ian replied calmly as the three standing Russians took seats with their teams.

Just then Bryan said something in Russian that made Tala blush, the other 3 laugh and Kai snicker. When this happened the other teams looked at each other in curiosity. As the Russians engaged in their conversation not allowing the other teams to understand them. The others were getting a little annoyed and they had had just about enough until.

"HEY" Tyson yelled

"What?" Kai said as he and the Demolition Boys glared at Tyson.

"Why don't you guys talk to everyone?" Tyson continued feeling a little intimidated by the glares he was receiving.

"In other words why don't you stop acting like your better then everyone?" Robert spoke up.

"You have a problem with us rich boy?" Spencer said as his anger boiled.

"Hey you can't talk to him like that!" Steve yelled

"Chill out Steve" Eddie said trying to calm his friend down.

"Whoa guy calm down we're here to have fun remember?" Oliver said.

"Hey I know why don't we check out the hotels pool?" Kenny spoke up

"Yeah!" The teams minus the Demolition Boys, Kai, and Robert yelled in unison.

They finished their meals in silence with Kai and Tala stealing glances at each other and blushing every time the smiled at each other. Then going and getting changed.

Pool Area

All the bladers were either lying in the sun, chatting, or playing in the pool. The summer weather wasn't the only thing getting two teens heated up. Tala and Kai were laying next to each other on their stomachs secretly staring at each other while the other Demolition Boys were sat around them listening to the other bladers conversations. One of them interested them the most.

"Have you guys noticed that Kai and Tala are spending a lot of time together?" Kevin said.

"Yeah no kidding" Gary added

"So what do you think the reason is?" Emily asked

"Yeah I mean have you seen the way they've been acting?" Eddy added in

"Well maybe there really close because they went through the same childhood" Max tried explaining.

"You mean like best friends," Lee asked

"No Lee like brothers right?" Mariah asked

"I don't know, I think it might be more then that" Tyson replied when Rei got the hint.

"Wait you think they're GAY"

**A/N: Crap crap. Now they've got a problem. Well I guess they'll have to do something about it. At least they've got the Demolition Boys to help out. Plz r&r to find out what happens.**


	3. Cover Up

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Hey sorry about the wait guys I've been really busy but I'm getting on these stories.

Faye: Well we hope you like this chapter

Ariella: We do?

Falia: Yes we do. So shut up.

Flame: None of us own beyblade. We just own the stories we right.

**Chapter3: Cover Up**

**In the Demolition Boys room**

"What do you mean they know?" The redheaded Russian screamed

"Tala calm down theirs no need to panic…yet" Bryan said trying to calm his hysteric friend down.

"What about Kai? He is with the Bladebreakers and the other teams right now doing training." Spencer spoke up.

"Isn't that a bad thing after all the kitten of his team does have a crush on Kai" Ian said smirking.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked shocked as they looked at Ian

"Well at least I can keep an eye on Rei downstairs." Tala said calmly

"Why go downstairs when they're right outside the window below us." Ian piped in again.

As everyone rushed to the window they looked down and sure enough Kai had his team training while the other teams sat around and watched.

**Outside**

"Come on, stop hesitating Rei I know your so much stronger than this." Tyson yelled as they battled.

"I'm just waiting for the perfect moment Tyson." Rei shouted back.

As the battle raged on neither blader giving up it looked as if they would never quit. But just as the battle started it stopped as both blades where knocked out of the stadium.

"WHAT?" Tyson and Rei yelled in surprise.

"That was pathetic" Kai muttered catching his blade.

"I thought it was pretty good" Mariah chirped in.

"It could have had better mechanics

"This isn't a science project brainpan. It was a beautiful bey battle" Oliver protested.

"Everyone shut the hell up," Kai yelled

As everyone looked at him Kai turned to his team.

"Like I said. That was pathetic" Kai stated sharply

"Max your next" Kai continued

Max gulped as he prepared to face Kai. He could tell Kai was in a sour mood and he suspected everyone knew it. It was one thing to go up against Kai but it was even worse when he was in a bad mood. The only thing he didn't know was why Kai was upset. He figured that Kai's mood was why the Demolition Boys stayed inside. It was probably a good idea. Max was pulled out of his stupor when he heard Kai yell Let It Rip and he launched his blade. Unfortunately Max didn't have time to attack as Dranzer smashed Draciel out of the dish.

"Well that was quick." Kai stated as he walked away leaving everyone to stare at his retreating form.

As Kai walked towards the door the window where the Demolition Boys were standing caught his eye but he didn't stop.

"What's his problem?" Michael asked

"Don't know but who really cares?" Robert replied

"Come on guys leave him alone its none of our business if he doesn't want us to know." Rei said in Kai's defense

"You know Rei maybe you should just tell him how you feel. The guys probably upset because you haven't said anything to him." Mariah calmly stated.

Does everybody but Kai and the Demolition Boys know about my crush on Kai?" Rei blurted out.

"YES" Everyone shouted at once.

"Fine I'll tell him," Rei said in defeat

**Inside The Hotel**

Kai was sitting in his room when a knock at the door got his attention. He put down the book he was reading and proceeded to the door. As he opened it he wasn't to surprised to see Tala.

"Come on" Tala said quietly as he motioned for Kai to follow.

"Why?" Kai asked curiously

"Just follow me" Tala replied as he motioned for Kai to follow.

As the two left Kai's room Tala pulled Kai along down the hallways in silence. When he let go of Kai's hand Tala pulled out his own room key and unlocked the door.

"They left this room open for us." Tala stated

"Don't you think it'll be suspicious" Kai started

"There next door" Tala cut in.

"Oh so they'll be listening" Kai said jokingly

"Shut up" Tala said as he pulled Kai into a kiss.

Tala than lead Kai to the bed.

(Sorry guys I'm no good at writing lemons so I'm not going to try)

Some three hours had passed when a knock sounded at the door.

"You two done its dinner time and everyone's waiting." Spencer asked

"Yeah we're done." Tala said as he opened the door.

"Kai?" Spencer continued

"Right here" Kai announced from inside the room

"So how are we entering?" Ian asked

"You go first. I'll come in later" Kai state as they left the room.

**In The Dining Room**

"Man where are they" Tyson complained

"Behind you Tyson" Lee stated

Tyson turned around and was greeted by four Demolition Boys. Tyson moved out of the way and they took their seats.

"Hey where's Kai?" Johnny asked

"Don't know" Bryan stated

"None of us have seen him all day" Tala continued

"Liars" Steven muttered

"You got a problem with us then say it to my face coward" Spencer half yelled as he glared at Steven.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Kai shouted

"Where have you been and why are you soaked" Emily speculated

"Well I was outside in the rain genius what do you think?" Kai stated pointing outside

"Oh" Everyone but the Demolition Boys said

"You've been alone and in the cold rain for over four hours?" Tyson asked

"What's it to ya" Kai stated

At that point no one would talk as they started eating. They finished and got up to leave as they retired to their rooms. Kai and Tala walked behind the rest of the demolition boys and when it was there stop Kai and Tala stole a quick kiss before anyone could see as Kai walked off to join up with his team.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 3 I hope everyone liked it. Plz R&R.**


	4. To Cose For Comfort

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Here goes another chapter

Ariella: Hope it's a good one

Faye: Well let's read it and find out

Falia: None of us own beyblade

Ariella: We don't?

Falia: No we don't.

Ariella: I was kidding take a joke

Flame: Both of you shut up

Falia & Ariella: Sorry Flame

**Chapter4: To Close For Comfort**

**In Kai and Rei's Room**

"Is everything ok Kai?" Rei asked casually as they entered their room.

"Yes" Kai replied as he walked over to his bag.

Kai pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a dark red tee shirt. He picked up his clothes and headed into the bathroom. Soon Rei could hear the shower going so he decided to get dressed and wait for Kai's return.

"Rei are you awake?" Max asked while knocking on the door.

" Yeah Max come on in its unlocked." Rei responded.

"What's up?" Max asked cheerfully

"Not much. Hey do you know what's with Kai" Rei asked sadly

"What do you mean?" Max asked

"He's been acting really weird lately." Rei continued.

"Maybe he's gay. Ever think of that?" Max said as if it was obvious.

"WHAT?" Rei half yelled.

"What the hell are you two talking about in here?" Kai asked coldly

"Max thinks your gay" Tyson yelled from the other room

"I'm not gay Max" Kai said knitting his eyebrows.

"Then why are you spending so much time with Tala?" Max pressed on

"Training Max try it" Kai responded

"But Kai" Max started

"Look I'm not gay now drop it" Kai said raising his voice before walking out of the room

**Hallway**

"Hey Kai" Someone shouted in front of Kai

"Beat it Enrique" Kai said as he passed the blonde

"Looks like someone has a temper" Emily said as she leaned against the wall

"What's it to ya?" Kai asked angrily

"I know your gay Kai just admit it" Emily said smirking

Even though Kai was panicking on the inside he remained calm on the outside. That's when an idea struck him. He just hoped it'd work.

"You know if my girlfriend was here she'd kick your ass" Kai said in a low voice

"You're lying" Emily frowned

"Am not and don't push it" Kai threatened

"O Ok" Emily said backing away.

"Kai" Spencer yelled

"What?" Kai yelled back

"Tala and Bryan want a rematch" Spencer continued

"Sure" Kai said following Spencer

Kai and Spencer walked to an elevator. Both aware Emily was following. The doors opened and on the way in they passed by the White Tigers.

**Elevator**

"They've been saying stuff," Spencer said

"They think I'm gay with Tala" Kai continued

"We know" Spencer finished off

An eerie silence fills the elevator until the doors finally open.

**Hallway**

"There waiting for us" Spencer said walking into the hall

"Lets go" Kai replied

"Yeah" Spencer said as they headed down the hallway

"KAI" Tala yelled when he saw Kai and Spencer turn the corner

"Hey Tala" Kai replied as soon as he saw the redhead.

"Ok Tala we'll see you two later" Bryan stated

"Later" Tala and Kai replied together

Tala and Kai watched their friends disappear around the corner before Tala grabbed Kai's hand and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. They then headed down the hallway holding hands.

**Lobby**

"Well he says he's not gay," Emily said

"How do we know he's not lying" Lee responded

"Because its Kai" Eddie spoke up

"Hey it the Demolition Boys" Tyson announced

"Where's Kai and Tala?" Mariah asked

"Lets go find them" Johnny said

"I say them stop on the third floor" Emily spoke again

"Lets go then" Oliver urged on

The four teams got up and headed for the elevators while the Demolition Boys secretly watched.

"Wonder what's with them" Ian whispered

"Don't know" Spencer replied

"Probably has something to do with Kai and Tala" Ian continued

"Well let's just hope they don't find them," Bryan stated

The teams got in the elevators and headed up to the third floor. They got out and headed down the hall in complete silence. They turned a corner but stopped in there tracks. Tala had Kai pinned to the wall. He looked pissed and Kai looked just as mad. They turned their heads but the bladders hid behind the corner just in time.

"That was way to close" Robert whispered

"No kidding they looked like they were going to kill each other," Kevin whispered in return. Mariah peeked around the corner but to here surprise they were gone.

"What the?" Mariah started

"What is it Mariah?" Lee cut in

"Look there gone" She continued

"Where do you think they went?" Tyson asked

"Well if find them we'll find out where they went Tyson" Eddie answered

**Elevator**

"That was way to close" Kai said gasping for breath

"No shit" Tala replied equally gasping for air

They got off the elevator and was greeted by the other Demolition Boys

Hall

"There you are" Ian stated

"Come on there looking for you" Bryan continued

"We know they saw us," Tala said angrily

"But they probably thought we were fighting." Kai cut in

"How'd you pull it off?" Bryan questioned

"The elevator" Kai answered

"Besides we heard them coming" Tala added in

"Lets go to the lobby" Ian said board

**Lobby**

"There they are" Gary said

"Why is Spencer and Bryan sitting between Kai and Tala" Emily questioned

"Probably trying to keep them from killing each other" Spencer replied

"KAI OVER HERE" Tyson shouted

"I'll see you guys later" Kai said before getting up

"Kai don't forget the plan," Tala said with a small smirk

**A/N: So how'd you guys like this chapter? I tried to make it longer with more detail but I don't know if it was long enough. Well how you liked it. Next chapter will get really interesting.**


	5. Intruders

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Wow here's my next chapter

Ariella: It's not that long

Flame: Give me a break I'm doing this during school

Faye: None of us own beyblade

Falia: We just own this story

Flame: Enjoy

**Chapter 5: Intruders **

**Dining Room**

He sat there facing his teammates. What was going on in there minds was not something he wanted to know. So he said nothing.

"Kai we know something is going on why don't you just tell us" Tyson asked

"It's none of your business" Kai replied calmly

"Come on Kai just tell us. We won't get upset" Rei pleaded

"What's with you lately Rei" Kai questioned

"Nothing and why should he tell you" Kenny spoke up

"Same thing" Kai smirked

"What do you mean" Kenny replied backing away a little

"He doesn't say like I don't say" Kai said as his smirk turned into a glare

"Kai just because Rei has a crush on you doesn't mean he has to tell you" Tyson yelled then covering his mouth after realizing what he said.

"Rei I-I'm so sorry" Tyson stuttered

After Tyson's little outburst Kai stared shocked at a red faced Rei. Meanwhile Rei looked like he was going to kill Tyson. None of them had even realized the attention they were receiving from the other teams and the glares from the Demolition Boys. It was at this point that Kai got up and left.

"Well you've drawn attention," Kai said as he was leaving

"Great now Kai knows I like him and he's pissed at me," Rei complained

"Actually its Tyson he's pissed at" Max said soothingly

"What do I do now" Rei asked

"Why don't you go talk to him" Max replied

"OK" Rei said as he got up to leave

Unfortunately no one saw Tala get up to leave as well

**2nd Floor Hall**

"So now what" Tala asked as he approached Kai

"I don't know that was a shock" Kai replied softly

"Don't worry you always have me" Tala comforted Kai

"I know and I'm glad" Kai replied giving Tala a kiss

They stayed like that staring out into the busy streets below them. Unknown to them that an intruder was nearing. As Rei neared Tala and Kais position he thought he saw two shadows lingering by the window. But the dawn's light wasn't about to let them get caught. As Reis shadow came closer the two lovers attention was brought back to reality as they saw and advancing figure.

"It's Rei" Kai whispered

"Shall we leave" Tala asked in a hushed whisper

"Lets" Kai replied

"Rei was only a inches away from the window but to his surprise it was empty and the only shadows where those that where dancing outside.

**Demolition Boys room**

"I don't know why they don't tell them already I mean do we have to do this" Ian complained

"Yes now shut up we've been planning this for two days" Bryan replied

"But its so boring" Ian started again

"Come on little man give them a break" Spencer spoke up

"Fine whatever" Ian pouted

"Tell you what dude if you stop whining I'll buy you some ice cream" Spencer compromised

"OK" Ian jumped up

"Good" Bryan commented

**Elevator**

"That was close" Kai stated out of breath

"Yeah now lets go put this plan into action" Tala replied

"Lets hope it works" Kai continued

"It should" Tala replied looking at Kai

"Hopefully we won't get caught" Tala continued giving Kai a kiss

"No kidding" Kai said returning the kiss

They left the elevator and headed toward the lobby

**Lobby**

"Did you find them" Tyson asked a distressed Rei

"That's the weird part I thought I saw them together but they took off running" Rei said tired

"Hey there they are" Mariah yelled

"It looks like there holding hands," Robert said in surprise

"WHAT" They all looked.

But unfortunately all they saw was Tala and Kai holding their blades

"But I swear I saw" Robert started

"Forget it Robert lets just go spy on them"

"Where'd they go?" Emily asked

"Down that hall way" Max replied

"Lets go" Tyson squealed

**Hallway**

"That was close." Kai said as they realized the others almost saw them holding hands

"To close you think that purple head saw us?" Tala questioned

"Probably but lets get going" Kai replied

As Tala and Kai walked down the corridor they never even realized they had visitors listening with great interest.

**A/N: Well hope you liked it don't worry soon they'll get busted or have they already don't miss the next chapter because that's how you'll find out.**


	6. To Know But Not Say

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Here's chapter 6

Falia: Hey they like the story

Faye: So when you going to update your other stories?

Flame: Leave me alone I'm working on them

Ariella: Well none of us own Beyblade we only own this story

Flame: Well hope you like this chapter I tried to make it longer

Faye: Enjoy

**Chapter 6: To Know But Not Say**

**Demolition Boys Room**

"Should we tell them?" Spencer asked

"What that they should be more careful?" Bryan dryly asked

"Come on come on let's go, go, go" Ian said jumping around

"That's the last time you ever get ice cream," Bryan said as he glared at his teammate

The click of the lock was heard and Tala walked in

"You should be more careful" Bryan stated

"What are you talking about?" Tala asked in confusion

"We saw you lovebirds in the hallway" Ian concluded

"So?" Tala asked still confused

"What if someone on the other teams saw you?" Spencer asked

"Well now wouldn't that be a shame" Tala smirked

"Can we go now we have to meet Kai" Ian said jumping around again

"Yeah see you downstairs." Tala said as he left

**Blade Breakers Room**

As Kai quietly entered the room he shared with his teammates he over heard their conversation and decided to stay awhile.

"Rei I'm sorry it just slipped out" Tyson tried apologizing

"Tyson now Kai knows I'm gay and I don't even know if he is or isn't" Rei replied

"Well of course he is" Max said in a happy voice

"How do you know" Rei asked his friend

"Because I'm gay and I can tell if other guys are gay as well" Max continued

"But I don't know if he likes me like I like him" Rei said sadly

"Well why don't you ask him when you see him" Tyson spoke up

"Where's Kenny by the way?" Tyson asked looking around

"With the All Stars" Rei replied

"Are you girls done talking about me?" Kai said as he walked in

"Oh hey-hey Kai" Rei stuttered

"Hey Kai" Max and Tyson said in unison

"Hey Kai who do you think is the hottest guy here" Tyson yelled as Kai started leaving

Kai stopped at the door for a second but then continued walking

"Lets follow" Max said as they got up to leave

**Hallway**

"Kai!" Tala half yelled as he saw Kai walking down the hallway

"Tala" Kai replied as he sped up his walk

They gave each other a peck and continued walking to the lobby. Unfortunately they didn't realize the other bladers following them. They walked to the elevator and got in.

**Elevator**

"So now what?" Kai asked as he turned to his lover

"One day until its complete" Tala replied turning in return

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. As they walked to the lobby the White Tigers caught sight of them and decided to follow. They stayed behind just enough but were surprised when Kai sat down but Tala kept walking.

"What's going on?" Mariah asked

**Lobby**

"Kai?" Mariah asked taking the seat next to him

"What?" Kai asked monotone

"Why aren't you with your team?" She pressed on

"They don't train" Kai replied

"Come on Kai do you like Rei or not" Lee suddenly asked

"Not like that" Kai replied getting up and leaving

"Come on" Kevin said following Kai

A little later Kai met up with Tala in the dining area unknown to them the All Stars and Majestics were there as well watching them. All of a sudden the White Tigers and Blade Breakers joined them.

**Blade Breakers Table **

"So you think its possible that they are together," Gary asked

"Its hard to tell look over there the Demolition Boys are heading there way" Johnny answered

"They spend a lot of time with the whole team there barely ever alone" Enrique joined in

"At least from what we know" Max smirked

"Max do you know something we don't?" Tyson asked his teammate

**Demolition Boys Table**

"Ian go now" Bryan whispered handing Ian a chip

As Ian stood he walked over to where the blade breakers were sitting. His chance came when Tyson walked his way. They were nearing each other until…

"Oomph! Hey watch it short stuff," Tyson said angrily

"You bumped into me tubby" Ian replied back

Tyson was just about to walk away when Ian pushed him down slapping the chip onto his back right by his neck

"What the? Come back here" Tyson yelled as he chased Ian by Bryan

Tyson immediately stopped and walked back to his team

"Well?" Spencer asked

"Done" Ian happily stated

"Good now lets listen" Bryan answered

**Blade Breakers Table**

"Anyway beside the fact that that happened what were you going to say Max?" Tyson asked as he sat down

"Its nothing really its just that they act sort of like brothers" Max said blushing

"Oh ok" Oliver replied

Enrique was about to say something but stopped when he saw the glare he was receiving from Oliver

"Um I got to go to the bathroom" Max suddenly said

"Be right back" he continued as he raced off

Rei ran after him to see if he was all right. He reached the hallway but stopped short and listened to the conversation between Kai and Max.

Unknown that the Demolition Boys were listening the whole time.

**Hallway**

"Kai where's Tala?"

"Why" Kai questioned

"Kai I know the truth about you guys" Max replied

**A/N Well here's that chapter please don't be mad at me for dragging it on so long. But don't worry they will find out soon they will all find out soon. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Just kidding but they are going to know. Plz. RR**


	7. Busted

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Here's my next chapter

Faye: Well it looks good but hopefully it will get going what's taking so long

Flame: School

Ariella: Its ok

Falia: And you're other stories

Flame: I told you I'm working on them

Ariella: Ok well anyway none of us own beyblade. But enjoy reading.

**Chapter 7:Busted**

**Hallway**

"What are you talking about Max?" Kai asked

"Kai its ok you don't need to hide it anymore" Max replied

"Hide what?" Kai asked as his eyes narrowed

"Kai I know you and Tala are a couple" Max said with a smile

As Kai stared wide eyed at Max Tala walks in and Rei continues to hide not wanting them to know of his presence until he knows for sure and knows Max isn't running on some kind of suspicion.

"What's going on Kai?" Tala asked as he came up

"Maxi here knows our secret" Kai asked closing his eyes

"Yeah but I haven't told anyone yet" Max said in defense

"Who knows?" Tala asked narrowing his eyes

"It doesn't matter, everyone was getting suspicious anyway" Rei said standing up, eyes downcast.

"Rei?" Kai said in shock when he saw him

"Its ok Kai I understand but I hope we're still friends" Rei replied almost in tears

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" Kai asked

"Well I better go" Rei said turning around

"Rei wait" Max yelled

"I'll go talk to him" Max said turning to Tala and Kai

"Now what Kai" Tala asked

"No idea but no doubt everyone knows now" Kai replied

**Blade Breakers Room**

"How could Kai choose Tala over Rei?" Tyson asked confused

"Come on Tyson its not our decision who he dates" Max replied

"Don't worry Tyson" Rei said as he laid on the couch eyes puffy and red

They heard a door open and close and their leader walked in and entered the kitchen getting a glass of water. Upon his return he met the faces of his teammates.

"Kai you have some explaining to do" Tyson half yelled in an angry voice

"Tyson calm down. Kai I think what Tyson here is trying to say is…" Max began

"What's wrong with Rei don't you like him" Tyson interrupted

"TYSON CHILL OUT" Max yelled

"Kai why don't you explain why you chose Tala over Rei" Max calmly began

"You seemed to really like him at the finals 3 and a half months ago" Max continued

"Will it get you off my back" Kai asked eyes half shut

"Yes" Tyson and Max replied in unison

"Fine the reason I chose Tala is because Tala and I go far back. I've always had feelings for him and after the finals I went to help get rid of my grandfather and Boris and ever since then I've had stronger feelings for him and then we started dating" Kai quickly explained

"What?" Max, Tyson, and the now sitting Rei said in unison

"Listen and don't ask questions" Kai started

(You already know the whole story behind them getting together so I'm not going to repeat it.)

"Oh I see" The three replied

"But then why were you so secretive about it" Max asked

"We didn't think any of the teams here were mentally ready for it" Kai replied

"Now I have to go," Kai said standing up

"Ok see you later tonight Kai" Tyson yelled

"You will see me in one hour for training" Kai said as he walked towards and out the door.

"Crap" Tyson replied

"Come on lets head out. No sense wasting time in here mopping about" Rei said as he got up to leave.

"Where to?" Max asked a depressed Rei

"The lobby I guess" Rei replied

**Lobby**

"WHAT?" The teams half-yelled in unison

"Yeah that's what's going on" Tyson replied

"Wow I never expected Kai and Tala to be a couple" Mariah half whispered

"Yeah so what now I mean is Kai switching teams to be with him" Emily asked

"No he won't I trust him to lead us" Rei replied in a depressed tone

"Cheer up dude" Enrique said

"What do we do now?" Johnny wondered aloud

"I don't know ask me later" Tyson replied

"We could always spy on them," Kevin suggested

"Kevin don't be an idiot didn't you realize that the other demolition boys keep an eye on them to make sure we don't spy" Lee protested

"Ok anymore bright ideas?" Steve asked

"We could just leave them alone" Mariah and Emily suggested together

"…"

"Nah" The boys replied in unison

"Boys" The girls said as they looked at there friends with narrowed eyes

"Well we can think of something later here comes Kai" Kenny finally spoke up

"Lets go" Kai demanded

"Where to Kai" Kenny said trying to be brave

"Well if you girls would shut up and follow you'd find out" Kai replied

**Outside**

As the team followed Kai they were lead to a secluded area in the back yard of the hotel. There were dishes lined in a circle and they were to battle each other until their opponent's blade was no longer able to fight. Kai arranged it for Tyson vs. Max in the yellow bowl and Kai vs. Rei in the black bowl. The victors will then face off against each other. They would then rotate making Max vs. Kai and Rei vs. Tyson same as before victors face off then the final round Tyson vs. Kai and Max vs. Rei. Again victors face off.

As each member faced off it was clear that the team apart from Kai had been slacking off so Kai made them train the rest of the day. Even though they were tired Kai was certain that they wouldn't slack off again.

As Kai got up and headed inside with his team following he noticed them run off along with all the stares he was receiving though he didn't care. He headed up to see Tala and the other Demolition Boys.

**Lobby**

"I've got it" Tyson said to the others

"What Tyson" Robert asked

"What we can do" Tyson replied

"TELL US," They half yelled

"We break them up" Tyson smirked evilly

"WE WHAT?" They yelled

**A/N: Well how'd you like it hope it was good. Well I'll find that out if I get any reviews. Plz. RR. CYAS.**


	8. Operation Breakup

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Hey peeps yeah I know lot of you don't like Tyson right now

Faye: Well if you didn't have him want to break up Tala and Kai...

Falia: They wouldn't be mad

Faye: Thanks for letting me finish

Falia: No problem

Ariella: Well none of us own beyblade but we are loving writing this story

Flame: Um right well enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 8: Operation Breakup**

**Lobby**

"Tyson why would you want to break Kai and Tala up?" Mariah asked

"Because Kai should be with Rei and not Tala." Tyson replied

"Tyson its fine. Look I'm just fine being friends with him" Rei jumped in

"No Rei you should be with Kai not Tala" Tyson repeated

"TYSON" Everyone shouted

"Look its not like it's our business" Robert stated

"Yeah Tyson so lets not interfere" Enrique added

"No way, we are going to break them up one way or another" Tyson stated

After Tyson said that everyone gave each other worried looks after sighing in defeat.

**Demolition Boys Room**

"Yeah like that will ever happen," Spencer said chowing down on a sub sandwich.

"Yeah but we should still let them know" Bryan replied

"Why don't we let them find this out for themselves?" Ian asked

"Because kid, we're not that mean to Tala and Kai" Bryan answered

"But it will be fun" Ian replied

"Listen little man we're going to tell them" Spencer stated

"Tell us what?" Tala asked as he and Kai entered the room

"That was quick" Bryan smirked

"Shut it" Tala replied

"Anyway what were you going to tell us?" Kai asked turning to Spencer

"Tyson is trying to convince the others to break you and Tala up" Spencer replied

"Why?" Tala and Kai asked in unison

"Because Tyson thinks you should be with Rei" Spencer continued

"So we should be worried?" Tala asked slightly amused

"Just thought we'd let you know" Bryan said

"Lets go have a little fun" Tala replied as he dragged Kai along

"Where are we going?" Kai asked

"Lobby" Tala replied

"Why?" Kai asked

"To play" Tala answered evilly

"TALA?" They Demolition Boys ask

**Lobby**

They get to the Lobby and immediately spot they Blade Breakers, White Tigers, All Stars, and Majestics. As they head to a table they decide on what to order as the teams come up to them.

"Um Kai can I talk to you a second?" Rei asks unsteady

"Yeah be right back guys" Kai says as he gets up

"Um I was wondering when we were going to start training again because I think we need it" Rei asks

"After lunch. Why did you need to ask me that in privet?" Kai asked

"Because I didn't want Tyson to hear" Rei confessed

"Whatever" Kai replied

"Kai?" Rei quickly asked

"What?" Kai answered

"Where should we meet you for training?" Rei asked as they walked back

"Out back by the oak tree's" Kai replied

"Ok" Rei replied

"Come on Tyson lets get something to eat" Gary said

"Yeah ok" Tyson replied as he and Gary left to get something to eat

"So what did you talk to Kai about Rei?" Max asked

"Training" Rei simply said

"What did he say?" Max continued

"He wants us to go to the oak tree's when we're done eating" Rei replied

"So why was it so privet?" Max asked

"Tyson" Rei answered

"Oh right, well we better get going then. Tyson can eat later" Kenny said popping in

"Whoa chief you scared us" Max and Rei said in unison

"Sorry but we should hurry before Tyson gets food or he'll never leave" Kenny replied

"Yeah good idea lets get going" Max stated as they headed over to Tyson

"Hey Tyson lets go outside we can eat later" Rei said sweetly

"But I'm hungry now" Tyson whined as Rei and Max dragged him outside

**Outside**

"It's about time you got here" Kai said in a board tone

"Sorry Kai but it was tougher getting Tyson then we had thought" Max replied

"Whatever" Kai stated

"Now ready lets who can actually beat me" Kai said holding up his blade

As Kai launched his blade the others followed suit. Soon it was a battle between all of them to see who could come out on top. As they bladed Kai told them how to improve there battling and it seemed that they were getting better. They were about half way through their battle when the other teams came out to watch. It seemed as if the battle would never end until Kai showed them a new technique that he had been trying while bladeing against Tala.

"CRATER FALL" Kai yelled as soon as he got space from the other blades

As soon as Kai yelled that attack Dranzer shot up and dove down. As soon as his blade hit the dish it started shaking creating a giant hole which in turn cause Tyson, Max, and Rei's blades to fall and stop spinning.

"Whoa Kai that was cool" Tyson yelled

"Yeah Kai where you learn that technique" Max asked

"I learned it from training and not slacking off" Kai answered

"What do you want us to do" Rei asked not wanting to anger their captain.

"TRAIN" Kai half yelled

As Kai took a seat on one of the oak tree branches he watched his teammates train hard. It soon got dark and he decided to stop the training. As soon as he told his teammates that training was over he watched as they fell to the ground exhausted.

"That was so long" Tyson complained

"Stop whining Tyson you know Kai had to go through tougher training at BioVolt than this, we got off easy" Rei replied

"Yeah Tyson besides its not like we have been training Kai was probably just trying to tell us that we cant slack off" Max also replied

As their conversation went on Kai walked in to the hotel. As soon as he got in he started looking for something. After a good 15 minutes he found it. It was a luggage roller. He rolled it outside and as soon as he came up to his teammates he hoisted them onto it and rolled them into the dinning room. He knew that the smell of food will surly wake them up.

**Inside**

Unfortunately for Kai, by the time he got his team inside they had already fallen asleep. That means that Kai had to roll them to their room and get them in bed. He headed to the elevator and traveled to the third floor. He reached their room and unlocked the door wheeling the team in as well. He hoisted each blader onto their bed and got in bed himself.

**Morning**

"All right now to put the plan into action" Tyson yelled waking everyone.

He was lucky Kai left to go train every morning so he didn't have to worry about him knowing.

"Tyson shut up we don't want to break them up" Max complained

"Yeah Tyson leave it alone" Rei replied

"NO WAY" Tyson insisted

"Look all we got to do is…."

**A/N: Hey readers hope you like that chapter. What is Tyson thinking now? Well RR and find out next time on; HIDDEN SECRETS**


	9. Whats Going On?

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Well now I updated again

Faye: About time

Ariella: Aren't you going to get in trouble

Flame: How?

Ariella: By doing these chapters during school

Flame: No not really

Falia: Well I'm going to do this fast

Faye: What?

Falia: None of us own beyblade

Faye: Oh that

Flame: Well I hope all of you like this chapter

Falia: What happened to your other stories

Flame: Leave me alone

**Chapter 9: What's Going On?**

**Blade Breakers Room**

"Ok Tyson so what do you have in mind?" Rei asked

"All we have to do is make Kai believe Tala is cheating on him" Tyson stated

"That's a dumb idea Tyson" Max said as he stared at the ceiling

"You got any idea's" Tyson asked angrily

"I got one" Rei said pushing himself off the wall

"Yeah Rei" Max and Tyson said in unison

"Lets just leave them alone. After all its Kai and Tala and there's no way you could break them up" Rei said as he walked toward the door

"Good point Rei. Now I'm going to go down to the pool I met this really cute life guard there and his name is Alex." Max said changing into his suit

"Have fun Max" Rei said exiting the room

"THANKS REI" Max shouted after his friend

"Man how come you don't want to help break them up Maxi?" Tyson asked flopping down on the bed

"Well its not like its any of our business and besides there are funner things to do around here then trying to break Kai and Tala up" Max said grabbing a towel

"Come on Max what could be more fun" Tyson asked

"Meeting hot guys" Max replied with a smile

"Who are gay right?" Tyson said with a smile as well

"Right" Max replied walking towards the door

"Have fun" Tyson said as he laid on the bed

"Thanks I will" Max replied as he shut the door behind him

**Hallway**

As Rei walked down the hall all he could think about was Kai. He knew not to interfere because then Kai would be mad at him and he didn't want that. Also for the fact that Rei wanted Kai to be happy and he wouldn't if he lost Tala.

As Rei stared out the window a cold figure walked past him. As Rei turned around it wasn't a pretty sight when….

"Oomph" They said falling to the ground

"Sorry about that" Rei said as he got up only to get a surprise

"Whatever" Bryan said as he got up as well

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked

"None of your business" Bryan replied walking away

"Hey Bryan" Rei called out as the cold blader walked past him

"What Rei?" Bryan stopped walking and asked

"You want to get a coffee from the lounge?" Rei asked as he stared at Bryans back

"I don't think so" Bryan replied

"Come on Bryan I'm not proposing marriage just coffee" Rei replied

"Oh all right" Bryan replied turning around with a smirk

As the two bladers walked together a pair of sapphire and crimson eyes watched from afar.

"Should we return the favor?" Tala asked

"Yeah I think we should" Kai replied

**Lounge**

Bryan and Tala sat down at a bench and ordered two coffees. They didn't really talk but when they did they meant more then what they were saying. However Kai and Tala were not the only bladers watching the two. But were the only ones aware of the other staring eyes.

"They better not mess up our plan to get revenge on Bryan" Tala said angrily

"Don't worry they won't" Kai said reassuringly

"But lets keep an eye on them anyway" Kai continued

"I can't believe it now Rei and Bryan are getting cozy" Lee said angrily

"Whoa Lee don't let your jealousy get the better of you" Kevin joked

"What I'm not jealous. But perhaps you've forgotten that Bryan tried to kill Rei at the World Tournament" Lee stated angrily

"No but look there just having coffee Lee calm down" Mariah replied

"Yeah I guess your right" Lee said trying to calm down

"Besides Rei likes Kai remember" Mariah said reassuringly

"Yeah your right Mariah" Lee said with a smile

"Hey Bryan" Rei said as an idea sparked his mind

"Yeah?" Bryan asked

"You want to battle?" Rei said holding up his blade

"Yeah sure" Bryan said with a smirk

As the two bladers got up and moved outside the other bladers minus Kai and Tala were confused at what was going on.

"Lets go Tala" Kai said as they followed the two bladers outside

"Where to?" Tala asked with a smirk

"Outside" Kai replied

"Why?" Tala asked disappointed

"Just to watch them for awhile" Kai smirked

**Outside**

After about 15 minutes of watching Tala and Kai were certain Bryan wouldn't hurt Rei and so Kai led Tala back inside.

"Now lets go have fun" Kai said

"Where now" Tala asked still in disappointment

"Where do you think?" Kai asked as he kissed Tala on the lips.

"Alright then lets go" Tala smirked evilly as he kissed Kai back

The two boys made their way back upstairs and on the way they met Max and Alex

**Inside Hallway**

"Hey Max" Kai greeted his teammate

"Hi Kai" Max cheerfully said though breathing hard

"Who's your friend?" Kai asked smirking

"This is Alex" Max said still seemingly out of breath

"Alex this is Kai my team leader and his boyfriend Tala" Max said turning to Alex

"So Alex you have fun?" Tala smirked

"What-what are you talk-talking about" Alex stuttered as both his and Max's face's turned red

"Of course we did" Max jumped in

"Well we better get going now" Alex said as he grabbed Max's hand

The four boys exchanged goodbyes and then headed off in opposite directions. When Max and Alex were no longer insight Tala and Kai busted out laughing.

"I've been holding that in the whole time" Kai admitted

"Same here." Tala replied

"Lets get going Tala" Kai offered

"Yeah" Tala said licking his lips as Kai pulled him along

(We now lead you away from Tala and Kai's sexual antics and bring you to the two-bladeing boys)

**Outside**

As Bryan and Rei battled on the White Tigers kept low watching them. The All Stars and Majestics soon joined them. As they watched they were certain that they would find some piece of evidence showing Rei and Bryans feelings for each other. But in the end it looked like they only wanted to battle each other. Unlike a certain blue and red head their feelings were different.

"Not bad Rei. You've improved" Bryan said smirking

"Thanks Bryan you're a great opponenent" Rei replied with a tint of pink forming. Though it was unnoticed.

"I think we should head in. Its starting to rain" Rei stated as tiny droplets of water fell from the sky.

"Yeah sure" Bryan replied

"That was a great match" Rei said as he and Bryan walked toward the hotel

"Yeah it was." Bryan said smirking as he looked at Rei

"What it is" Rei curiously asked

"Nothing. I just remembered how much kittens hate getting wet" Bryan replied still smirking

"Hey I'm not a cat" Rei said defensively.

"I didn't call you a cat." Bryan stated

"Yes you did" Rei announced

"No I called you a kitten" Bryan replied

"Same thing" Rei muttered

"After you kitten" Bryan smirked opening the hotel door

**Inside Lobby**

"UGH don't call me that" Rei stated

"Ok fine" Bryan said as he and Rei walked through the lobby.

The All Stars, Majestics, and White Tigers walked inside and immediately went to their respectable rooms as Bryan and Rei sat down and got more coffee

Half and hour later Kai and Tala emerged into the lobby and immediately spotted Bryan and Rei.

"Hey Rei" Kai said

"Yeah Kai?" Rei replied

"Its time to turn in Max, Tyson and Kenny are already in the room" Kai stated

"The same for you Bryan" Tala added

"Are we doing something early tomorrow or something Kai?" Rei asked

"Yes" Kai replied

"What are we doing if you don't mind me asking?" Rei countered

"We're going to the amusement park" Kai said

"Oh ok well thanks for the battle Bryan" Rei said as he got up

"No problem Rei" Bryan replied

"Night kitten" Bryan half-yelled

"Night" Rei said smiling

**Blade Breakers Room**

As Rei and Kai entered the room Tyson, Max, and Kenny greeted them.

"Hey guys what's up?" A sugar high Max asked

"Nothing" Kai replied

"You ok Kai?" Max asked bouncing around

"Yeah but I bet Alex is better" Kai countered making Max stand still as his face darkened in red

"Actually he is really good" Max said coming out of his shock

"Hey guys you know some of us aren't gay so maybe you could tone it down" Kenny said

"Yeah maybe but at least we aren't in love with a machine" Max replied

As Max and Kai talked about there boyfriends Rei couldn't get a certain blader out of his head. However he didn't know what to make of it. Should he ask Kai or should he talk to Bryan? He decided on Kai as soon as everyone went to bed.

**Demolition Boys Room**

As that was going on over in the Blade Breakers Room Bryan had the same dilemma though his was more complicated. He couldn't understand why he kept calling Rei kitten or why he had gotten so warm when he was around him. Should he ask Tala or not.

He decided on not. But he was determined to find out. His thoughts were cut short as Ian came running in.

"Hey you got to here this" Ian said sharply

"What?" Tala asked as they listened to the chip

**Blade Breakers Conversation**

"Ok now lets see how do we break them up?" Tyson said

"Let it go Tyson" Rei said

"Oh I got it" Tyson squealed

"Ok Tyson so what's your newest idea?" Max said as he watched his best friend grin

"Ok all we have to do is make sure…" Tyson started

"Hey Tyson what's this?" Max said pulling something off Tyson's shirt

**A/N: Well I hope it was good. But now the Demolition Boys have a problem. The boys found the chip. Great they don't need any more crap. Oh well. R&R to find out what happens next.**


	10. Secrets Untold

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Ok so this is how it is huh

Faye: What are you blabbing about?

Flame: My story is sort. I'm sorry.

Ariella: Oh shut it Flame you just mean this chapter

Flame: Same thing

Faye: Whatever

Falia: You know what would be really fun

Ariella: What?

Falia: This; Flame does not own beyblade nor do we. Oh and tell Flame to QUIT WHINING..

Faye: Yeah that was fun FOR YOU

Flame: Oh shut up you guys, anyway enjoy

**Chapter 10: Secrets Untold **

Blade Breakers Room

"What's what Maxi?" Tyson asked

"This, its some sort of disk" Max replied

"CHIEF" Tyson and Max called in unison

As Max and Tyson stared at the chip Kenny came running in.

"What's up guys?" Kenny asked

"Hey chief what is this thing?" Tyson asked

"Well this is a…" Kenny started but stopped when he saw Kai glaring at him and shaking his head no

"disk. I lost one I got for dizzy and I guess it must have stuck to you" Kenny finished looking at Tyson and Max.

Looking at each blader the story seemed to have fooled everyone except Rei. But he didn't seem to be saying anything so Kenny wasn't worried.

"As soon as everyone went to go do their own thing Rei tried to find Kai. He saw Kai heading to his bed and pulling out a book.

"Hey Kai" Rei said coming up

"What?" Kai asked putting down his book

"Look I know that that chip wasn't for dizzy" Rei said

"What's your point?" Kai asked

"What is it really" Rei asked

"Its something the Demolition Boys are using" Kai replied

"Then why does Tyson have it?" Rei asked suspiciously

"I don't know?" Kai stated

As Kenny came into the room with the chip Kai ordered the chip be returned to him. When questioned why, he gave know response. He only glared.

As soon as Kenny gave Kai the chip he left to do some work on his computer. Meanwhile Kai continued to read while Rei went to take a shower. Once everyone was out of the room Kai picked up a pen and paper and started writing. He wrote until he heard the showere shut off and shuffling inside the bathroom. He quickly finished and picked up his book to start reading again. Unknown to anyone else a plan was being made and the two victims were closer than they knew.

**Outside and Inside**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Tyson and Max watched TV, Kenny worked on his laptop, Rei went to the Zoo and Kai went off on his own. As the day lowered and night began to rise Kai and Rei met outside the hotel. They stayed out there for a while until it started raining. That's when they went inside. They said nothing but there train of thought was intense. As they entered there room Kai ordered everyone to go to bed.

**Blade Breakers Room**

That night while everyone slept Kai stayed awake waiting for the right moment. As soon as he was positive everyone was asleep Kai snuck over to Tyson's bed and put the chip in a better hiding place. He went back to bed and laid his head on his pillow looking at Rei and smiling he knew that Rei would soon be happy and so drifting off into a peaceful slumber Kai patiently waited for the sun to rise.

**Demolition Boys Room**

Meanwhile Tala was having the same thoughts. He couldn't wait for the day to come so he could meet up with Kai. Apparently Kai had something important to tell Tala and he couldn't wait to find out what it was. So as his head lay still and his eyelids became heavy Tala felt sleep pull him in and he surrendered to its bliss.

**Hallway **

As morning came Kai woke first and snuck over to the Demolition Boys room. He woke Tala and their plan was set in motion. As they walked down the hall they made they talked about what has happened and everything they planned out.

"So do you think this will work?" Tala asked

"Of course why wouldn't it?" Kai asked

"Bryans a tough person to get along with" Tala stated

"Yes but Rei is cunning" Kai countered

"They would make a hell of a team" Tala stated smiling

"Yeah" Kai replied

"So what's your brilliant plan?" Tala asked

"One word" Kai smirked

"What?" Tala asked

"No you have to guess" Kai stated

"I really have no idea Kai" Tala pouted

"Freezer" Kai stated

"WHAT?" Tala half yelled in surprise

"Think of it Bryan unlike Rei can stand the cold" Kai started

"Ok I get it but how are we going to get them in there?" Tala asked

"Steal something" Kai said with a smirk playing at his lips

After Kai said that they both started quietly laughing. That is until Bryan and Rei came around the corner. The four stared at each other for a couple minutes before one pair spoke.

"Bryan you and I need to train" Tala spoke seriously

"Where" Bryan asked

"Follow me" Tala stated as he kissed Kai on the cheek and he led Bryan away.

"Did you want to train Kai?" Rei asked

"No lets take a walk" Kai said board

"Where to?" Rei asked

"Kitchen" Kai simply replied

**Kitchen**

Unfortunately neither Bryan nor Rei realized what was going on. As Tala led Bryan to the kitchen freezer his excuse was that they needed to train in an environment close to home. As Tala let Bryan in first he quickly slammed the door knowing Bryan would be able to bare the cold unlike Rei. But that was what they were counting on.

As Kai led Rei down a corridor he told them they were going to sneak a frozen treat but not to tell Tyson. As they got there Kai let Rei in first then quickly slammed and locked the door behind him. Hopefully their plan would work otherwise hell will rise.

**A/N: OK well now it looks like we know what Kai and Tala were talking about. Only will it work? I mean we're talking about Rei and Bryan you know the one that tried to kill Rei. Well anyway maybe there is something there that only Kai and Tala can see. Plz R&R to find out what happens next.**


	11. Cold Love

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: As I said in my other story I have total writers block 

Faye: Yeah we know but it should end soon right?

Flame: Well

Falia: Ok well maybe the readers could give you some idea's to get you going

Flame: Yeah maybe if they wanted to

Ariella: You know what would be cool

Faye: What

Ariella: Give up writing this story

Flame: Shut up I'm not going to do that

Ariella: Just an idea

Faye: Buzz off Ariella

Falia: Ok none of us own beyblade and now we are off to get rid of Ariella

Ariella: Like that will ever happen

**Chapter 11:Cold Love**

**Rei's POV**

'Shit is it cold in here. Damnit I should have seen that this was a trap but I didn't. Anyway my only question to figure out now is why did he lock me in a freezer. Maybe he's trying to get rid of me. I thought Kai was my friend but I guess not. Wait what's that over there it looks like someone but I'm so cold I can barely move. It seems like Kai is lowering the temperature. I have to get out of here or at least over to the person sitting over in the corner.'

**Bryan's POV**

'I'm going to kill Tala when I get out of here. I can here the snow crunch and I know who it is, its Rei. But why is he in here? Kai god damnit, he should know Rei couldn't survive cold like this. As I turn around I can see him slowly making his way over to me. As he's about to fall I jump over and catch him holding him in my lap as I try to give him heat. I look up to a window and see Kai and Tala talking and every so often they glance our way, but without emotion.

**Regular POV**

**Outside Freezer**

As Bryan tries to give Rei as much warmth as he can Tala and Kai have a conversation only they can here. But not without checking on Bryan and Rei at the same time. Minutes pass and still nothing but the two lovers knew what they were doing and they weren't afraid to get their revenge as they called it.

"So how do you think they're doing?" Kai asked looking at Tala

"Not bad it's hard keeping a straight face" Tala replied

"Yeah hopefully Bryan and Rei don't figure it out," Kai said as he turned his back towards the window just so he could smile. Tala did the same.

"Wait Rei won't die will he?" Kai asked unsure of the plan

"Nope Bryan will make sure of it plus we can here what's being said in there" Tala replied taking Kai's hand

"So as soon as they declare their love we let them out," Tala continued

**Inside Freezer**

As Tala and Kai talked outside in the warm kitchen Bryan was busy trying to get Rei warm and conscience. He held Rei so close he could feel and hear every breath the neko-jin took and let go. He would glance every once and a while up at the window only to see a pair of emotionless Russians staring down at him. Then to his surprise Kai smirked evilly and on the foggy window he wrote 'REVENGE IS SWEET'. A little afraid that his message meant death to both of them. Bryan tried to wake Rei up and warn him. He did and as the black haired blader stirred Bryan blew a sigh of relief.

"Rei are you ok?" Bryan asked

"Yeah just cold thanks Bryan" Rei replied

"We have a problem," Bryan said trying to get rid of the blush Rei had allowed to show

"What is it?" Rei asked now officially freaked out

"Look" Bryan said as he pointed to Kai's message

"Shit we need to get out of here" Rei said no standing

"We cant they're the only ones that can let us out" Bryan said still sitting

"Then this is the end," Rei said

"If it is you need to know something" Bryan started unaware of the full attention he was receiving from Kai and Tala

"I love you Rei and I always have from the moment I saw you" Bryan continued

"You do?" Rei asked with tears in his eyes

"Yeah" Tala replied receiving a hug and kiss from Rei

"I love you too," Rei confessed

**Outside Freezer**

"Jesus finally" Tala and Kai said in unison

"Lets go let them out" Tala said

"Yeah then lets run" Kai said grabbing onto Tala's arm

"Why?" Tala asked

"Because once their out they're going to kill us," Kai said with a smirk

**Inside Freezer**

After Rei and Bryans confessions the pair looked up at Kai and Tala only to find them gone. Then as they were trying to keep warm the freezer door opened. They walked toward the door but found no one there. They got out and shut the door heading out and into the hallway.

**Hallway**

"Ok where in the hell did those two go," Bryan muttered through gritted teeth

"Don't know but we should find them" Rei replied

"What?" Rei said as he turned around

"Something wrong?" Bryan asked as he stood next to Rei

"I thought I saw something or someone" Rei replied grabbing Bryan's hand

"We'll find them later" Bryan said as he led Rei down the hall

Unknown to them a pair of crimson and ice blue eyes were watching them.

"That was close" Kai muttered

"Yeah but its great seeing them like this" Tala replied

"Lets keep as far away from them as possible" Kai stated

"Where do you expect us to go?" Tala asked noticing Kai's widened eyes

"Um RUN" Kai shouted grabbing Tala's hand

As they ran Tala looked back only to see a pissed off Bryan and Rei. They came to an elevator and took it closing the door just in time they pressed all the buttons but only got off on one. That way they figured Bryan and Rei wouldn't be able to know what level they were on. As they ran down the hall they figured they were safe. But Kai wasn't as safe as he thought as Tala pushed him against the wall. They started making out until.

"Where did they go now?" Bryans voice was heard approaching them

"How did they?" But Kai never got to finish as Tala pulled him along and they ran

"Come on I have an idea!" Tala stated

"There they are" Rei shouted as he and Bryan chased after Kai and Tala

"Good because they're still running," Kai replied

**Pool Room**

As Tala pulled Kai into the poolroom the two hid behind a metal gate separating the pool from the hot tub. They locked the gate just in time before Bryan and Rei could get them.

"Ok why did you lock us in the freezer?" Bryan bit out angrily

"Simple you did the same to me and Tala" Tala explained calmly

"But it wasn't in a freezer" Bryan replied still furious

"Well we didn't have a cell" Kai jumped in

"Wait you did this just so Bryan and I would admit our love" Rei asked confused

"Um yeah" Kai and Tala said in unison

"That's really low" Rei replied

"But why the freezer?" Rei asked

"Because we knew Bryan would keep you warm" Kai admitted

"TALA, KAI YOUR PATHETIC" Bryan shouted

"We are not, we're just getting even" Tala smirked

But there time was cut short as the lock came undone and Bryan and Rei walked through the gate. As they approached Kai and Tala they smirked before pushing the two over the edge and into the pool. They then proceeded to leave but not before Tala and Kai pulled them in as well. The four boys stayed there for a couple hours. Tala and Kai decided to make-out in the corner while Bryan and Rei decided to sit in the hot tub. When it started to get dark the four teens exited the pool, each couple holding hands and went to there rooms.

**Hallway**

Parting at their room doors Bryan and Rei had to pull Kai and Tala apart after a couple minutes of saying goodbye saying that even make-out kings needed sleep.

As they entered there rooms they were greeted by their teams and after a while of excuse making they went to bed.

**A/N: Ok writers block has started going away and I am proud to say I will keep the updates going as long as I get reviews. I have no idea how this story will end but it hopefully wont end soon. Ok and I'm starting on the sequel to Love Rage so let me know how I'm doing. PLZ R&R.**


	12. Hospital Visit

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Hey look I'm updating

Ariella: Yeah so what's the big deal?

Faye: Well this means readers can read

Falia: How long is this story

Flame: Don't know

Arielle: Well it seems people like it

Falia: So it's what not done

Flame: NO

Ariella: Well none of us own beyblade we only own this story and every story we write

**Chapter 12:Hospital Visit **

**Blade Breakers Room**

It was morning and only the sun accompanied the crimson-eyed blader whome had just awoken. He was sitting on his bed staring out the window trying to thinkof something to do with Tala. As he walked to the windowhe scanned the area. Unfortunately that did nothing to bring ideas to his head. So he decided to take a walk that always helped. As Kai finished his shower and dressed he made his way to the door but was suddenly stopped by Rei.

"Kai?" Rei asked as he was just getting up

"Yeah?" Kai replied

"Where are you going?" Rei asked as he now sat on the edge of his bed

"For a walk I'll be back in an hour" Kai replied giving Rei a small smile

"Ok I'll let the others know if they come by" Rei said returning the smile

"Tala and Bryan you mean?" Kai asked even though he knew the answer

"Yeah?" Rei said blushing at Bryans name, which made Kai laugh before walking out the door

As Kai walked down the street he looked at the café's and tried to decide which looked the best. As he walked he came across a group of kids beyblading. He was about to leave when a little girl's beyblade was knocked into the street. The little girl started after her blade unaware of the approaching car, Kai however saw it. To save the little girls beyblade Kai launched Dranzer into the street and knocked the girls beyblade back onto the sidewalk before Dranzer quickly returned to Kai's hand. As he walked away the girl yelled her thanks and Kai waved back. Kai found an alley and decided to practice, he had yet to figure out an idea besides breakfast. As he walked into the alley he found a burning trashcan, Kai looked at it and noticed the flames reminded him of Tala. But as Kai looked closer he realized what has burning and tried to run but the can exploded sending him into the street. When Kai stood up a car crashed into him cutting him and giving him severe injuries. As he landed onto the ground he passed out unable to hear people calling for an ambulance.

It had been two hours and Kai still hadn't come back. As Rei looked out the window whilehis teammates were eating breakfast. It was Max who noticed this and wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Rei" Max asked coming to the window

"Hey Max" Rei replied

"What's wrong?" Max continued

"Kai's not back yet" Rei said with a concerned look on his face

"But Kai's always out for a long time" Tyson yelled now listening

"He said he would only be gone for an hour," Rei said

"How longs it been?" Max asked

"Two hours" Rei said

"I'm going to talk to Tala maybe he knows" Rei said walking out of the room

**Demolition Boys Room**

As Rei knocked on the door Bryan answered, and a sudden blush came back.

"Rei?" Bryan asked surprised

"Is Tala here?" Rei asked

"Yeah but he's taking a shower why?" Bryan asked

"You guys haven't heard from or seen Kai this morning have you?" Rei asked

"No, is something wrong?" Bryan asked seeing Rei's concern

"He's not back yet," Rei said

"Its Kai" Bryan said

"But he promised to be back an hour ago" Rei said

"Go back to your room and when Tala gets out we'll come get you" Bryan said

"Ok" Rei said turning on his heels

"Rei if you hear anything let us know" Bryan yelled after Rei

"Ok" Rei yelled back

**Blade Breakers Room**

As Rei got back to his room a dreaded feeling passed over him. He stepped in and sat by the phone while he looked out the window.

"Here Rei" Max said handing Rei a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Max" Rei said gratefully taking the cup

As Rei sat there Kai was rushed to the hospital. The clerk took down his information and got his hotel room number. She then proceeded to tell Kai's friends the information.

Bring, Bring, Bring

"Hello" Rei said hoping it was Kai

"Hello is this the Blade Breakers room?" The lady asked politely

"Yes" Rei responded

**Phone Call**

"My name is Mrs. Frazer of the Moscow Hospital. I'm calling to inform you that your friend Mr. Kai Hiwatari has just been transported here. You can come see him if you want" The Clerk spoke

"Thank you" Rei said quietly before hanging up the phone and running toward door

**End Phone Call**

"Rei?" Tyson yelled

"Tyson, Max, Kenny, get your coats" Rei yelled

"Why what's going on?" Max said getting up

**Blade Breakers Room and Hallway**

"Kai's in the hospital" Rei yelled before opening the door and racing out. Rei was on his way to get the Demolition Boys, when they saw him walking toward them. They stopped to let Rei catch up. When Rei stopped he had tears in his eyes, which made the Demolition Boys concern.

"Kai's in the hospital" Rei said

"What?" The Demolition Boys said in unison

**Hotel and City**

As the five boys ran down the hallthey caught up with the rest of the Blade Breakers and they headed out bumping into the White Tigers, All Stars and Majestics on the way. When they heard about Kai everyone went together led by the Demolition Boys since they knew there way around the city.

**Hospital**

**Kai's Room**

As they got to the hospital they asked the clerk which room Kai was in and they went up to see him. They quietly opened the door and walked in sitting in chairs that were supplied. Kai was lying in a white gown in a white bed. In fact everything was white. He had burn marks all over his body and cuts from the glass. His face was deathly pale. They looked at Kai and Tala noticed a piece of paper scrunched in Kai's hand. When Tala read it he made a face of disgust.

"What's wrong Tala?" Bryan said in a deep serious tone"

"We have a problem" Tala said through gritted teeth and knitted teeth

Tala's tone made everyone except the Demolition Boys back away in fear.

"What did the paper say Tala?" Ian asked trying to get his friend to calm down.

As Ian said this Tala threw the paper on the floor. Allowing everyone to read, which made the other Demolition Boys grow very angry. It only had two words written on it.

**PURPLE FLAMES**

**A/N: Ok I know this was short and I'm sorry but the next chapter should hopefully be better. You'll also learn what the note meant in the next chapter in case you were confused. PLZ R&R. I love getting them.**


	13. He's Back?

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Sorry about the long wait

Faye: Where have you been?

Flame: Sick

Falia: That sucks

Flame: Oh well

Ariella: Yeah no kidding

Flame: But I'm back

Ariella: Ok well we don't own beyblade

**Chapter 13: He's Back?**

**Hospital**

"Hey calm down guys" Max said when he saw the Demolition Boys anger

"Yeah no kidding" Steven said not knowing what was going on

"What did Kai mean by purple flames?" Hilary asked

"He was talking about Boris" Spencer replied as he stared at the ground

"But I thought Boris was in jail" Tyson stated

"So did we" Spencer replied now raising his head

After Spencer said that the room went silent. No one wanted to say anything but they could feel a depressing feeling deep inside of them. A single tear slipped from Rei's eyes and Bryan went to comfort him. As Bryan went to comfort Rei, Tala slipped his hand into Kai's to let the unconscious blader know he was there.

"So what are we going to do?" Mariah softly spoke

"We're going to find a cure for Kai" Tala announced

"You're going to stay here" Brian finished

"WHAT?" Tyson practically yelled gaining everyone's attention

"Have a problem?" Spencer asked glaring at Tyson

"Why do we have to wait here?" Tyson asked bitterly

"Because kid; you'll just get in our way" Ian declared

"Hey Kai's our captain and we are going to help" Tyson stated standing up

"Sit down before you hurt yourself" Ian replied

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Bryan stated after listening to Tyson and Ian bicker

"Look we'll go to the abbey, while the rest of you go back to the hotel" Bryan stated as his temper rose

"Bryan take Rei in my place" Tala announced

"WHAT" Everyone said at once

"I'm staying here with Kai" Tala continued

"Ok Tala" Bryan replied comforting his friend

"Now what?" Rei asked standing next to Bryan

"We all go back to the hotel and figure out what to do" Bryan finished secretly squeezing Rei's hand in comfort.

They slightly smiled at each other before anyone caught on. Meanwhile Tala was still holding Kai's hand. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the others leave.

As the others walked down the hall they all had a bad feeling overcome them. They tried to shake it off but it didn't work.

Tala was still holding Kai's handing. Praying he would wake up, but nothing happened. It seemed so quiet in the room, but he was used to it. As Tala's mind wandered off his eyes rested on the note Kai had rushed to write down.

"_Why would Boris create these again?_" Tala thought

Unknown to him Kai shifted in his bed.

**Kai's Dream**

A six-year-old Kai stands in a brick room. His friends Spencer, Ian, Bryan, and Tala accompany him. They were all the same age but acted much older. They stood ready to face whatever Boris was going to through at him. They had been in there for thirty minutes and in that time Tala had moved closer to Kai and grabbed his hand. Kai could tell he was scared. Then Boris could be heard approaching the door. The two holding hands jumped apart and a laugh was heard before it got hot.

"What's going on?" Ian asked

"Boris turned up the fire" Bryan replied

"But those flames are purple" Spencer added

"Yeah so that means they're really hot" Tala spoke up as he dodged a flame coming from the bottom of the floor.

"WHAT?" Spencer and Ian yelled in unison with very shocked looks

"Where do you think Boris puts us everyday?" Kai asked flipping to the back

"Tala look out," Kai yelled pushing Tala out of the way before the flame hit him.

Unfortunately Kai didn't come out as good. Not only did the flame hit his arm but since the floor was metal and hot both him and Tala got burned when they hit the floor.

"Ouch" Tala hissed

"You ok?" Kai asked looking at the mark

"I'm better now" Tala replied with a blush

"Ok lover birds enough" Bryan said in an amused tone

"Jealous?" Tala teased making Kai laugh

But there laughter ended as they dodged another flame.

"That was close" Ian said jumping out of the way

"No kidding" Spencer sighed

"All right kiddies times up. Tomorrow I'll make it harder" Boris sounded over the intercom

After Boris spoke the fire died down and the five boys were led out to their cells. They had burn marks, cuts and bruises all over the place but it felt so good to be able to sleep.

**End Kai's Dream**

As Kai dreamt he tossed and turned causing sweat to slide down his face. Tala noticed this and ran to his side. He took Kai's hand in his but Kai wouldn't calm down.

"Nurse" Tala yelled

"Yes?" Kai's nurse said emerging into the room

"What's wrong with him?" Tala asked

"I'm not sure this has never happened before" The nurse replied

"I'll get the doctor," The nurse continued as she walked out of the room

"Don't worry Kai I'm here," Tala whispered hoping Kai would here him.

**Hotel Lobby**

"Was it such a good idea leaving Tala alone with Kai?" Steven asked

"He'll be fine" Bryan replied

"I don't know" Eddy added in

"Look Tala's not about to let anything happen to Kai alright. So shut it" Ian yelled

"Alright, alright, alright" Eddy and Steven said in unison holding up there hands in defense

"So what should we do?" Oliver asked

"Hey come back here," Oliver yelled after the Demolition Boys whom where leaving the rest of the group

"Come on Rei" Bryan yelled as he stopped and waited for Rei to catch up

"Oh forget about them," Johnny stated

**Hallway**

As the Demolition Boys and Rei walked down the hallway Bryan quickly gave Rei a kiss on the cheek making the neko-jin's face turn a deep red.

"Let me guess Kai and Tala got you to together" Spencer stated

"Yeah they did" Bryan replied

"Oh great now we get to see them making out and hear them having sex" Ian added in shaking his head in annoyance

"So go get a boyfriend Ian" Bryan stated as he grabbed Rei's hand and led him further down the hallway.

The four bladers walked until they came to the Demolition Boys room. When they entered they immediately started searching for something. It wasn't until Spencer saw it and had to lift Ian up to get it, did Rei realize what it was.

"So where would Boris be hiding the medicines" Spencer asked

"In one of the rooms probably at the south wing" Bryan stated

"Isn't that where you, Tala, and Kai were put when you were little?" Ian asked

"Yeah it is" Bryan replied

"Is there a difference between each wing?" Rei asked completely confused

"Yeah the North wing is the warmest, the East and West wings are moderate, and the South wing is the coldest." Bryan confirmed

"The coldest wing holds the drugs," Ian added

"Ok Bryan you're one of the experts on that wing how are we getting in?" Spencer asked

"There's a trap door we can use, but we need to leave now before dark," Bryan stated

"Good idea the quicker we move the greater chance of keeping warm" Ian replied

The Demolition Boys each grabbed a coat while Spencer handed Rei a coat. They then proceeded to take off. They ran from alleyway to alleyway until finally getting to a tunnel.

"We're going in there," Ian pointed out

"Right" Rei replied as he followed the others

It smelled like a sewer but was extremely warm considering the airs moisture and the coats they were wearing. But they kept on walking. After walking for an hour they came to the opening. When they got out they were standing in front of an abbey but this one was different.

"Were here." Bryan stated

**Hospital**

Tala was doing everything to try and get Kai to calm down. Yet nothing seemed to work, and Tala was getting upset since it had been nearly an hour since the nurse left. As Tala left to go get the doctor he realized the entire hospital was silent.

As Tala wandered the halls he started to hear voices. Unfortunately when he peeked around the corner he saw none other then Boris's guards.

"Find Kai" Yelled the head guard

"Crap" Tala muttered as he ran to hide Kai

He skidded into the room and dragged Kai out of the room forgetting about the heart monitor. But it made him run all the faster when the noise went off. Skidding into the dark room Tala eased Kai off the bed and under a table. Luckily the guards were stupid and didn't bother to check very hard. When Tala heard the door close he got up and listened.

"He's not hear boss" The head guard announced

"Yes sir we'll head back now," He continued before gathering the other guards and leaving.

"That was close" Tala muttered before easing Kai back onto his bed and wheeling him back to his room.

**Hotel**

"Where did they go?" Max asked

"Who Max?" Emily asked moving to sit by Max

"Rei and the Demolition Boys" Max answered quietly

"Hey lets go see how Kai's doing" Michael asked interrupting Max and Emily's conversation

"Hospitals closed" Tyson replied looking out the window

"So were supposed to just sit here?" Johnny hollered at the rest of the bladers

"Until the morning yeah" Steven replied

"Lets get some sleep. Hopefully Kai will wake up by tomorrow" Lee spoke up

"Yeah I guess" Mariah replied as everyone else nodded in agreement

But one question raced through their minds as they headed to there rooms to get some sleep.

**Is everyone ok?**

**A/N: I know it took me like forever to update. I'm really sorry but I hope you liked the chapter. I had total writers block at the beginning and I tried to make it long. Sorry if it's short. But PLZ R&R.**


	14. Where's The Cure?

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Yeah I got another chapter up

Faye: Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever

Ariella: Anyway hope people like this story

Flame: Of course they do

Falia: Ok well none of us own Beyblade or any of the shows characters or other author characters.

Faye: How come you only write this story

Flame: Because this is the good story and everyone wants me to write more of it

Ariella: What about your other story's

Flame: Like I said this is the story everyone wants me to write more of

Falia: Well like I said before none of us own Beyblade and all that good stuff

Flame: Enjoy the chapter

**Chapter 14:Where's the cure?**

**Abbey**

As the Demolition Boys and Rei walked around the outside of the abbey Bryan led them to a wall on the south end of the abbey. At first the wall looked pretty normal but when Bryan went over and pulled on a latch a hidden door on the ground opened up and he jumped in followed by Ian, Spencer, and finally Rei. When they were all in Bryan closed the door and everything went dark.

"Uh Bryan what about light?" Ian stated

"I'm getting it" Bryan replied

Moments later Bryan lit a match and put it in a torch holder. (Don't know what there called) When every one could see they made there way through the tunnels under the abbey. They could here voices above them and the sound of guard's feet.

"Hey can they hear us?" Rei whispered to Bryan

"No" Bryan stated

"That's good" Rei replied a little louder

"So now where are we going Bryan?" Spencer asked

"Through there" Bryan pointed to a larger room with glossy floor.

As Bryan walked into the room silently he bit back the urge to complain, however Rei wasn't lucky enough.

"Bryan it's freezing in here" Rei whispered

"Bryan what is this stuff it smells weird?" Ian asked

"It's the oil used for the fire pit," Bryan said keeping the torch high above him.

"Fire pit?" Rei asked as he looked above him, seeing a massive metal ceiling with holes

"Yeah its where Boris use to put us" Bryan said calmly

"Anyway lets keep moving" Bryan stated

After five minutes of trudging through oil they finally get out. Unfortunately because of the temperature and the fact that their clothes are so wet they have no choice but to strip off their shirts and pants leaving them only in their boxer's and shoes.

"Man its colder now then it was before" Rei stated

"Yeah no kidding" Ian and Spencer added

"Hey don't worry there will be dry clothes inside" Bryan smirked as his friends shivered

"How much longer until we get inside?" Rei asked walking beside Bryan

"Actually we're here," Bryan said as he stopped

"Bryan?" Ian asked in confusion

"Hey wasn't this the wall to Kai's cell?" Spencer asked remembering Kai's little discovery

"Yeah" Bryan replied

"There should be a tunnel connecting all of our cells so we should be able to get in" Ian replied running his hand along the wall

"Found it," Ian yelled

As the others walked to where he was standing Spencer pressed on the soft wall and they entered a long tunnel. Crawling inside they reached Tala's cell and before Rei knew what was happening Bryan had unlocked the cell door.

"How?" Rei started

"Being in the abbey for so long will teach you some interesting tricks," Bryan replied

The four boys wandered the halls of the abbey dodging the cameras and making it safely to the drug room. Unfortunately they weren't as lucky as they been. Inside the room there was six guards, and it didn't look like they'd be leaving anytime soon. They were trying to think of a way to get them out when Boris's voice was heard coming toward them.

"Shit" Ian stated

"Jump" Spencer replied

"Where to?" Rei said as he turned around and noticed his friends were gone

"Lift up your arm and give me your hand" Spencer whispered from above

Looking up Rei noticed the Demolition Boy's were in the air vents. Doing as told Spencer lifted him up just in time. As Boris and three more guards came around the corner. They entered the drug room and motioned for the other guards to follow out.

As soon as they left the four boys jumped down and entered the room. They looked from shelf to shelf, in the cabinets and on the computer. But no luck, they couldn't find anything.

"What now?" Spencer asked

"Maybe Tala has gotten Kai to wake up?" Rei replied with hope

"Yeah but still there's got to be something we've missed" Ian stated sitting on the floor and staring off into space

"Should we head back?" Rei asked looking at the floor

"Yeah lets go" Bryan replied looking at Ian who was completely unmoving

"Hey Ian lets go" Spencer stated picking the little blader up

"Huh? Hey wait that box says something" Ian said when he looked at the box upside down

"Yeah like what?" Bryan asked trying to sound interested

"PIFF" Ian stated

"What's that mean?" Rei asked

"PIFF was the drug they gave us to treat our wounds after having a run in with the fire pit" Spencer told Rei with a shudder

"Yeah but it can't be taking internally and that's what Kai needed" Bryan added

"HIDE" Bryan whispered as he dove under one of the counters

The others followed his lead

Just as they did Boris entered with one guard by his side the rest were waiting for him outside.

"Well sir?" The guard asked

"Lets keep this here" Boris replied

"Sir may I inquire as to what it is?" The guard asked

"No you may not but I'll tell you anyway" Boris replied

"It's the antidote to Kai's infection he has only one hour before it kills him," Boris said as he laughed.

"Sir the guards you sent out couldn't find him" The guard spoke up knowing he was walking on thin ice

"Well then tell them TO KEEP SEARCHING" Boris replied angrily

"Yes sir" The guard by his side replied before running out of the room followed by the other guards

"Kai will not live another day" Boris stated before leaving the room

Ian who had been across from Boris had not failed to see the vial he had spoke of and thus he was able to grab it with Spencer's help in raising him up.

"Got it" Ian said happily when he had the vial in his hands

"Great now lets go," Bryan replied checking the hallways for clearance

"We have one hour to get out of here, get to the hospital, and get this to Kai" Rei said as they ran down the halls avoiding the camera's and back out the way the came, grabbing their clothes on the way. After twenty-five minutes they were out of the abbey and in the tunnel.

Yet time was running out.

Ian passed the antidote to Rei who could run faster then him considering his legs. It took them twenty minutes to get out of the tunnel and ten minutes to get to the hospital. As the four stood outside the hospital they looked at their timers they gasped but didn't give up. Especially since they only had.

**FIVE MINUTES LEFT**

**A/N: Ok so how was it. I know they only have five minutes left. How do you think Tala feels right now? Well anyway tell me how I did and don't worry there's going to be BryanXRei romance in later chapters and oh wait what if Kai doesn't make it. O CRAP. Well plz R&R.**


	15. Race Against Time

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Ok I know you all hate me because of what I did to Kai

Faye: But we have the power to decide who dies and who doesn't MWAHAHAHAHAH

Ariella: Oh shut up, now can we just read the story since we don't own Beyblade?

Falia: They know we don't own it, but now what are you complaining about?

Ariella: Nothing now go back to sleep

Faye: What's going to happen to Kai?

Flame: Read and find out

**Chapter 15: Race Against Time **

Hotel

As the gang hung around the hotel they wonder just what's going on with the others.

"The Demolition Boys and Rei should have been back by now don't you think?" Johnny stated

"Yeah probably" Michael replied looking at the floor

"What's your problem?" Johnny asked seeing Michaels mood

"Nothing just thinking" Michael muttered

"About?" Johnny asked seemingly a little interested in their conversation

"Well visiting hours is open and I'm sure Tala needs to rest so shouldn't we go visit them?" Michael asked raising his head

"That's a good idea" Johnny replied

"Alright lets get the others," Michael stated as the two got up and headed towards the rest of the group who were eating at this particular moment

"Hey what's up guys?" Emily asked

"Lets go see Kai and Tala in the hospital" Michael responded as the other's looked at them

"Yeah we really should" Max stated getting up and grabbing his coat. The others with the exception of Tyson eating followed his lead.

"TYSON" Everyone yelled

"What?" Tyson asked oblivious as he swallowed his food

"Lets go" Enrique replied

"But my food" Tyson complained

"Kai's more important" Max said dragging the moody dragon behind him

"Yeah so shut it" Mariah half-yelled at Tyson's ignorance

As they left the hotel they waited for a bus. It arrived fifteen minutes later and everyone got on instructing the driver on where to bring them. The bus driver complied and everyone was off. Just as they get there they run into the Demolition Boys and Rei.

**Hospital **

**5 Minutes**

"Hey guys" Everyone yelled while getting off the bus, causing the Demolition Boys and Rei to stop.

"Sorry guys but where in a hurry" Rei said as he and Bryan headed through the door.

As Rei and Bryan took off Spencer and Ian stayed behind to explain the situation.

**(Now you all know what's going on hopefully since the last chapter explained it. Anyway that's why I'm not going to explain again)**

"What you're kidding right?" Oliver asked as soon as they heard the story

"Nope that's why Bryan and Rei are in such a hurry" Ian replied

"I hope they get there in time," Mariah said

"Yeah so do we" Spencer stated as he led the rest of the gang into the hospital

As Bryan and Rei ran ahead Bryan grabbed a syringe off a cart with the other clean tools. It wasn't long until they got stopped yet again. A patient going into surgery was being brought in front of them and they had to wait.

**4 Minutes**

"Bryan we need to think of something fast" Rei stated

"How much time?" Bryan asked

"Four minutes" Rei said as his determination grew and his patience dropped

"We still have three more floors," Bryan said

"They headed off towards the elevators but they were all taken.

"Great and we don't have this kind of time to waste." Bryan muttered

"We'll make it Bryan don't worry" Rei said placing a chaste kiss on Bryan's cheek

Finally an elevator came down and the two boys wasted no time claiming it. Going up the remaining floors they got to the third floor.

**3 Minutes **

The halls we're narrowed as Doctors and nurses scurried about and considering they couldn't run was something that made it more difficult. They walked as fast as they could down the halls and through more halls. It was like a maze. But finally they got to the correct halls. Except it was the wrong wing.

"Ok where's Kai's room?" Bryan muttered

"Um Bryan does this hall look different like its not correct?" Rei asked looking at the walls

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked in confusion

"What wing is Kai in on this floor?" Rei asked going up to a brass plate on the wall

"The East why?" Bryan asked walking up to Rei

"We're in the West" Rei muttered

**2 Minutes**

"Great just great we made the wrong turn" Bryan muttered angrily

"We have 2 minutes left I'm sure we can make it" Rei said grabbing Bryans hand and walking down the hall as fast as they could

"Kai's going to be fine don't worry" Bryan reassured Rei when he saw fear spread over Rei's face.

"I hope so," Rei said looking at the vial

Even though Bryan was scared just like Rei he wanted to be brave for him. He wasn't about to let Rei go into that abbey and not have Kai die. But they only had a little amount of time left.

But that was even running out.

**1 Minute**

Then they made it to Kai's wing. Walking as fast as they could they swerved in and out of people and through four different halls. Just like the other wing. When they finally made it to Kai's hall. Walking up to Kai's room they looked inside. Tala was sitting in a chair next to Kai holding his hand. It looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever. For a moment they had completely forgotten about the serum until Kai moaned in pain.

"KAI" Tala yelled as he grabbed Kai's hand

"Don't worry Kai I'm here, I'll always be here" Tala whispered as a tear slipped down his face.

**30 Seconds**

At this Bryan and Rei entered the room. However Tala was unmoving unless Kai made any noise. Bryan got the syringe ready and Rei opened the vial. Bryan filled up the syringe and walked over to Kai's side. Tala didn't move or say anything. He just held Kai's hand.

**15 seconds**

After they got the medicine ready, Bryan carefully injected Kai's arm. They then waited as the rest of the group came in. As everything fell silent Kai's heart monitor;

**Went flat **

**A/N: Ok um anyway um lets see I don't think that was supposed to happen. Oh crap what if Boris's plan worked? What if Tala loses Kai? Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. Ok so what did you think? If I get enough reviews I'll write another chapter and you can see my evil plan in action. So PLZ R&R.**


	16. Please Don't Leave

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: I'm sorry about doing that to Kai

Falia: You should be

Faye: Hey it's called suspense butt nut

Ariella: Anyway I think Tala is more mad at Flame then you two

Faye: Yeah well whatever

Ariella: Ok so what now

Flame: Read and enjoy the newest chapter in my evil plan

Falia: What she means is that we don't own beyblade and enjoy

Flame: Whatever

**Chapter 16: Please Don't Leave**

**Hospital **

**Kai's Room**

As everyone stared at the monitor in horror Tala put his head down on Kai's bed as silent tears fell down his face. He wasn't even aware that his shoulders were shaking until Bryan tried to keep them steady.

"Everyone out" Bryan ordered

"But, but, but" Tyson started

"NOW" Spencer half yelled

"Tala needs to be alone with Kai" Rei told them

As everyone left the room they watched the scene from outside. They couldn't hear what was being said but they knew Tala was talking to Kai. Even though his head was unmoving.

"Come on Kai don't leave me," Tala whispered. He knew he was alone in the room with Kai when he heard the door close.

"I don't want to be alone," Tala continued as he squeezed Kai's hand

"I love you so much" Tala cried as he lifted his head to look at Kai's face

Tala was so distracted that he didn't even hear the monitor beep once. It wasn't until Kai's hand tightened a little did Tala shoot straight up. He looked at the monitor but it read nothing.

"_What?"_ Tala thought

He looked again at the monitor but still it did nothing. But unconcisely he squeezed Kai's hand getting a squeeze back. When the monitor beeped again. Knowing Kai was coming back Tala sat by his side again, and started talking.

**Tala's Conversation**

"The others are outside" Tala started

"Rei and the other Demolition Boys kicked them out"

"I think me and you need to really get Bryan and Rei together"

"You really scared me when this whole thing happened"

"But I do love you and always will"

"Knock off the mushy crap" Kai groggily stated as his eyes parted slowly

"KAI" Tala shouted as he jumped off the chair

"Yeah?" Kai asked as a small smile appeared on his lips

"You scared the shit out of me," Tala said as he kissed Kai's lips happy to see his love alive

**End Conversation**

"Ok he's awake lets go in" Michael stated

As the other bladers entered they saw Kai awake and his heart monitor slowly beeping.

Back With Everyone In The Room 

"KAI" Tyson yelled as he lunged forward to hug Kai but instead Spencer and Gary held him back.

"Give him some room he's not fully recovered yet," Gary stated

"We're glad your ok Kai you gave everyone a real scare" Rei said pointing to Tala in particular.

"Hn" Kai smirked

"Well I'm going to see when Kai can get out" Max said slipping out of the room

**Hallway**

As Max walked down the hall he couldn't help but let his smile drop.

"_I can't believe we almost lost him. Especially Tala"_ Max thought

As Max was thinking almost walked past the doctor until the said man called to him.

"Hey Max" Doctor Gregory called

"Huh? Oh hey doc I was just looking for you" Max said as he walked up to the doctor

"What about Max?" Doctor Gregory asked

"Well Kai's awake and doing better so me and my friends were wondering when he can get out" Max explained

"Well we want to keep him over night for at least tonight and if everything checks out ok he can leave in the morning" The doctor explained

"Thanks doc" Max exclaimed cheerfully

"No problem Max" Doctor Gregory replied

As Max walked as fast as he could down the hallway he couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news.

**Back In Kai's Room (Is this confusing anyone?)**

"Hey guys!" Max started as soon as he closed Kai's door

"What's up Max?" Oliver asked

"Kai can come home tomorrow if his test's all come back good" Max replied with excitement

"Hey that's great" Everyone replied in unison

"Ok well it's getting late and we should probably head out" Rei stated

"You coming or staying Tala?" Bryan asked when he noticed Tala's hand still hadn't left Kai's

"Staying" Tala replied simply

"Ok see you guys tomorrow" Rei said as everyone left

**Night**

As Kai started to fall asleep he reassured Tala that he was just really tired and he promised to be ok. But that wasn't what was bothering Tala. He remembered how Boris had sent his lackeys to kill Kai and he was worried they might return. He also watched Kai's monitor to make sure he didn't lose Kai.

**Morning **

**Kai's Room**

"Tala?" Kai sounded as he saw Tala's eyes

"Yeah?" Tala replied with a smile

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Kai asked quirking an eyebrow

"No" Tala replied

"Why not" Kai asked

"I wanted to make sure Boris's men didn't come back," Tala told him truthfully

"What?" Kai asked

"A couple days ago Boris sent his men here to kill you and I had to hide you" Tala explained

"See this is one of the reasons I love you" Kai said as he pulled Tala into a kiss

"Ok knock it off," Bryan stated as he and Rei entered the room

"Where are the others?" Tala asked

"Um they're kind of sleeping" Rei said remembering his and Bryan's conversation

**Flashback**

"Hey Bryan what time should we leave tomorrow?" Rei asked as everyone went to his or her rooms for bed

"Early before anyone else wakes up," Bryan replied with a smirk

"Why?" Rei asked

"So we can take Tala and Kai out for breakfast" Bryan replied

"What about the others?" Rei asked as Bryan closed the gap between them

"They'll just get in the way," Bryan told him pulling out of the kiss

"So six?" Rei asked

"Sounds good" Bryan replied as they started ascending towards their rooms but not before one more kiss was given

**End Flashback**

After hearing what happened Kai and Tala doubled over in laughter.

"Hey is there a problem?" Bryan asked

"No its just what are the others going to say?" Kai and Tala asked in unison trying to calm their laughter

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Bryan replied with a slight smile

"Ok well anyway we just have to wait for the test results and hopefully Kai can leave right?" Rei asked hoping to calm everyone down

"Yeah" Kai replied

"Hey Tala" Bryan started

"Yeah?" Tala asked a little nervous by Bryans smile

"Are you ever going to let go of Kai's hand?" Bryan asked chuckling a bit

"I will once I know Kai can leave" Tala stated as him and Kai blushed

"Excuse me," Doctor Gregory stated as he walked into the room followed by a nurse

"Huh?" The four said as they turned towards the doctor and nurse

"We got back Kai's test records and he's free to leave when he wishes

"Thanks Doctor" Rei replied

"Your welcome" The doctor stated as he made his way back into the hall

"Well I'm ready to get out of here," Kai said as he looked at Rei and Bryan

"That means leave," Tala said holding in a laugh

"Ok, ok just try not to be to loud" Rei said snickering

"Shut it Rei" Kai and Tala said in unison

**Hallway**

About 5 minutes later Kai and Tala emerged with Kai fully dressed in his regular clothes. As they headed out they signed Kai out and headed out for breakfast.

Unknown that the others were just waking up

**A/N: Ok so was that better? I hope it was. I know I was mean to Kai but, but, but. Ok well anyway now we get the fun task of Tyson and the others finding out about Bryan and Rei's deception. Ooh I wonder what's going to happen.**


	17. Wake Up

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Sorry about the long wait readers

Faye: You should be shouldn't she Falia

Falia: Whatever don't care

Ariella: You don't ever not care

Flame: Whatever anyway as you know we don't own Beyblade or anyone or thing in it

Flame: So enjoy the next chapter

**Chapter 17: Wake Up**

As Bryan and Rei led Tala and Kai from the hospital and out into the city, they headed out to find a place for breakfast. Meanwhile back at the hotel the others started to wake up.

**Demolition Boys Room**

"Hey Spencer look at this" Ian stated holding onto a note left by Bryan.

"What is it Ian?" Spencer asked groggily

"It's from Bryan" Ian started

"So?" Spencer asked not really interested

"So he left without us," Ian screamed

"How is this different from Bryans usual behavior?" Spencer replied knowing why Bryan left

"But why would he go by himself" Ian asked obliviously not liking being left out

"Who said he went alone?" Spencer asked now smirking

"Well then whom would he have gone with?" Ian asked

"His crushing kitty who else?" Spencer asked getting up and motioning for Ian to follow

**Blade Breakers Room**

"REI" Max called out

"REI" Max yelled louder

"Quiet Maxi I'm trying to sleep before we go see Kai" Tyson said as he fell back asleep

"Well Rei apparently left us this morning to go see Kai" Kenny said bringing Max a note

"What do you mean Kenny" Max asked

"I mean Rei snuck off without us to go see Kai" Kenny said fuming

"He went alone?" Tyson asked now fully awake

Just as Tyson finished saying this a knock was heard at their door.

"Coming" Tyson said as he got out of bed

"Oh hey guys" Tyson said as he let the Demolition Boys in

"I'm guessing you noticed Rei left," Ian stated

"Yeah he left us behind" Kenny replied still angry

"Well why don't you stop seething and wait for them to come back?" Spencer stated as he and Ian turned to leave

"But why would they just leave like that?" Max asked in a calm tone

"Perhaps they had something planned for Kai and Tala" Ian replied giving the blond a small smile

Fifteen minutes later the Blade Breakers made their way to the lobby and were greeted by the White Tigers, All Stars, and Majestics.

**Lobby**

"Hey where's Rei?" Mariah asked

"Him and Bryan decided to go see Kai and Tala early" Tyson pouted

"What?" Everyone asked in shock

"Yeah and we already called the hospital to see if Kai was still there but he was checked out this morning" Max added

"You mean they left without us?" Spencer asked

"Yeah" Max replied not really caring

"Max don't you care that they deceived us like this?" Enrique asked

"Not really" Max stated

"How come Max?" Oliver asked already having an idea

"Well you see its kind of complicated" Max said trying to get out of it

"Spill it Max" Tyson half yelled making the blue eyed boy wince

"Ok well you know how Rei had a crush on Kai but Kai was with Tala and then Rei found out and was sad yet there was someone else and then Rei became brother like with Kai and the same around well what if there was another boy that liked Rei and Rei was starting to like yet he hadn't gotten the courage to say much but now he has because of Tala and Kai well because they are now in love like Tala and Kai although more in secret too well maybe they just wanted to be alone and give Kai and Tala a chance to be alone. Do you understand?" Max explained really fast

"What?" Everyone asked not understanding what Max just said

"He means that like Tala and Kai's love Rei now shares it with Bryan and they want to be alone" Spencer said as he and Ian walked into the room.

"And how would you know?" Lee asked getting confrontational

"Because unlike you we actually give two shits about our teammates and friends" Ian hissed out

"Take that back" Lee shouted

"Hey both of you shut up" Mariah screamed making the whole room go silent

"Now I happen to know for a fact that Rei's in love with Bryan so zip it morons" Mariah said in a raised voice

"How?" Everyone apart from the Demolition Boys asked

"Because one he told me and two I see the way they look at each other and it's the same way Kai and Tala look at each other so shut it" Mariah half yelled remembering the night that Rei had told her

**Flashback**

It was evening and Rei had gone for a walk. He was staring at the pool when Mariah had come up to him.

"Hey Rei what's wrong?" Mariah asked concerned

"It's nothing" Rei lied

"Rei it's never nothing when someone looks depressed. Is it about Kai?" The pink haired girl asked standing next to her friend

"Sort of" Rei asked leading Mariah to some benches

"Ok so what's wrong?" Mariah asked thinking Rei was still in love with Kai

"I'm not in love with Kai anymore Mariah" Rei assured her seeing her facial expression

"Oh ok so who are you in love with?" Mariah asked a little in shock

"Bryan" Rei said barely above a whisper

"Who?" Mariah asked eyes still soft even though she was sure she heard right

"Bryan" Rei stated louder but still in a whisper

"So why don't you tell him?" Mariah asked

"I don't think he would ever love me back" Rei admitted

"Well you never know until you try" Mariah told him

For the rest of the evening Rei told Mariah about how he fell in love with Bryan and how he wanted a relationship like Kai's and Tala's. Then Mariah told him something that shocked him.

"Rei" Mariah started

"Yes?" Rei asked

"Hilary's my girlfriend" Mariah stated

**End Flashback**

As everyone stayed quiet Emily was the first to ask.

"So where would they exactly go?" The said girl spoke up breaking the silence

"Out to eat" Spencer stated

"Ok so lets go find them and join them," Tyson announced standing up and heading towards the door

"Go ahead but there's no way your going to find them" Ian smirked

"Oh really?" Tyson challenged

"Tyson if its impossible to find Kai how do you expect to find him, Tala, Bryan, and Rei?" Max asked agreeing with Ian

"What's with you agreeing with Ian all the time Maxi?" Tyson asked feeling betrayed

"Well it's not like he's wrong Tyson" Max said standing up

"Ok everyone just calm down " Robert stated

Just as everyone settled down Mariah's cell phone rang

**Telephone Conversation**

"BRING BRING BRING"

"Hello" Mariah asked into the phone

"Hey Mariah it's Rei" Rei asked trying to be quiet

"Oh hey" Mariah replied

"Do me a favor keep everyone in that room we're going to sneak in through the back and head towards the Demolition Boys Room but don't let anyone know" Rei said as he secretly watched everyone through a window

"Ok sure sounds good" Mariah said as a smile played at her lips

"Thanks Mariah" Rei replied

"No problem" Mariah said as they hung up the phone

**End Phone Conversation**

"Who was that Mariah?" Lee asked getting suspicious

"It was Rei" Mariah replied

"Well what did he say?" Johnny asked

"He said that they were at the Blue Wave café" Mariah responded

"Great lets go" Tyson said running towards the door

As everyone walked towards Tyson Spencer and Ian headed down the hall. When Mariah noticed this she ran to catch up with them.

"Hey wait" Mariah whispered only loud enough for them to hear

"Look you can lie to them but we know that they aren't there," Spencer said surprising Mariah

"Well can you help me keep them from going up stairs?" Mariah asked

"Don't worry Bryan already buzzed us to let us know there upstairs already" Ian stated

"Oh ok" Mariah responded walking away

When the Demolition Boys got to there room they knocked letting the others know they were entering.

**Demolition Boys Room**

"So how was breakfast" Ian asked jumping up onto the double bed Kai and Tala were presently sharing. Spencer sat on the couch.

"Um it didn't go as we planned" Tala stated remembering earlier this morning

**Flashback**

"So where do you want to eat?" Tala asked Kai

"Lets go here," Kai said as he pointed to the black shard café

"Ok come on" Tala stated as he pulled Kai along with Bryan and Rei right behind them

When they got to the entrance Bryan pulled Kai and Tala back as Rei got backed into a wall. When Rei was about to say something Bryan kissed him to shut him up. When Bryan thought it was safe he let go of everyone and told them to be quiet, pointing to a group of abbey guards eating at a front table by the entrance.

"What are they doing here?" Rei asked stunned

"Well I say we high tail it out of here and grab something on the way back to the hotel" Tala stated squeezing Kai's hand

"Good Idea" Bryan stated as the four ran out of the café

When they were out they looked behind them but weren't surprised to see the guards chasing after them. They ran through alleyways and ran through junkyards. It took them two hours but finally they made it to a clearing. When they thought it was safe they ducked into a place called Green Lane Café. Luckily they weren't followed in.

"Let's take a seat over there" Rei said finding an empty booth

"Ok" The others whispered in unison

"Hey I think that when were done here we should head back," Bryan stated

"DUCK" Kai whispered

As they all went down four guards walked in. They walked past their table though one stood in front of it. When they left the four boys ran out and towards the hotel. Leaning up against the side of the building Rei looked in the window. He could see everyone there and then decided against going through the front.

That's when he called Mariah.

**Telephone Conversation**

"BRING BRING BRING"

"Hello" Mariah asked into the phone

"Hey Mariah it's Rei" Rei asked trying to be quiet

"Oh hey" Mariah replied

"Do me a favor keep everyone in that room we're going to sneak in through the back and head towards the Demolition Boys Room but don't let anyone know" Rei said

"Ok sure sounds good" Mariah told him

"Thanks Mariah" Rei replied

"No problem" Mariah said as they hung up the phone

**End Phone Conversation**

With that out of the way Rei and the others headed through the back and up towards the room as they entered it each couple took a separate bed. Only five minutes later did Spencer and Ian show up.

**End Flashback**

"Wow you guys had an eventful morning," Ian stated sarcastically

"Yeah and now we have to deal with moron town down stairs" Kai replied

"Yeah but they left" Spencer stated

"Then they'll come back when they don't find us," Rei added in

"Well then just lie its not like you're not use to it" Ian stated looking at the four boys with a smirk

"What are we supposed to say?" Bryan asked once he saw Ian's smirk

"Figure that out on your own" Ian stated as he and Spencer left the room

"Great" Kai said as his words dripped with sarcasm

**A/N: Ok I know I'm late with the update but its graduation week so it's been kind of stressful. But hopefully I can get more chapters up during the summer after work. Well anyway I hope you liked the chapter. PLZ R&R.**


	18. Captures and The Game

**Hidden Secrets**

Flame: Here it is here it is

Falia: What's here

Flame: The newest chapter

Ariella: Oh really well make the popcorn

Faye: Yeah no kidding were hungry

Flame: What popcorn?

Ariella: So we can eat it

Flame: Oh alright then

Falia: By the way none of us own Beyblade

**Chapter 18: Captures and The Game**

**Demolition Boys Room**

"Ok so what should we tell them?" Rei asked staring at the ceiling

"Don't know don't care" Kai replied

"They'll be real mad" Tala said silkily as he kissed Kai's lips

"So what's your point?" Kai replied

"They'll deal" Bryan stated closing his eyes

"Yeah alright, so what should we do now?" Rei asked trying to lighten the mood

"No clue, want to walk around the hotel" Bryan stated sarcastically

"Great idea" Rei said pulling Bryan up and out of the room

"Finally" Kai muttered getting up and straddling Tala's waist

"Get off me phoenix" Tala said narrowing his eyes

"What's wrong red" Kai whispered in Tala's ear

"Nothing koi" Tala whispered back flipping Kai over and underneath

"Fine have it your way" Kai replied pulling Tala into a kiss

**Hallway**

"So do you think it's safe to go back?" Rei asked looking back at the door

"Not unless you want to see them going at it" Bryan replied calmly

"Don't they ever get tired it's like they do this whenever they're alone" Rei stated

"That's exactly right" Bryan said smirking as he looked back at the room door

"We'll wait a couple hours then head back" Bryan continued

"Sounds good; so what now?" Rei asked

"Don't know" Bryan told him

"Want to get something to eat?" Rei asked trying to start a conversation

"Yeah I would" Bryan replied with a smirk before pushing Rei up against the wall and leaning in for a kiss.

"I have a better place for this" Rei stated leading Bryan to the Blade Breakers rooms and into his and Kai's room

As the two headed for the Blade Breakers Room they checked to make sure that no one was around before they slipped into the room Kai and Rei shared. Just as they locked the door they could hear voices outside Only to turn out to be Spencer and Ian.

**Blade Breakers Room**

"Oh hold on Rei" Bryan said opening the door

"Don't go into the room" Bryan stated calmly

"Why not?" Ian asked looking at Rei and Bryan with a puzzled look

"Kai and Tala are currently busy" Bryan stated getting a knowing grin on the other Demolition Boys faces.

"Like you?" Ian snickered

After that comment Bryan closed the door but he could still here the others laughing. He then turned to Rei and led him to the bed.

Mean while Tyson led the others down the streets and towards the restaurant Kai, Rei, Tala, and Bryan where supposed to be at. They smiled cheerfully when they arrived but there smiles fell when the restaurant was empty.

**Outside the Restaurant**

"Mariah where are they?" Tyson asked as he gritted his teeth

"Maybe they left already" Mariah blushed while holding her hands in front of her face

"Mariah" Lee scolded

"Hey come on guys lets head back" Robert said trying to stop the fighting

"So what do you guys want to do when we get back?" Max asked grabbing Tyson's hand as they walked.

"I have an idea" Mariah grinned

"Well what is it?" Michael asked

"Yeah are you going to tell us?" Eddy added

"Yeah; at the hotel" Mariah stated as the hotel came into view

They walked for a couple minutes until they arrived and stepped inside.

**Hotel**

"Ok Mariah lets hear it" Kevin said stepping in front of her

"Ok but first follow me" Mariah said leading the group into the All Stars room

"You guys wait hear I'll be right back" Mariah stated running off

"Man what is she up to?" Micheal asked shaking his head

As Mariah headed off she first checked for Kai and Tala. As she got the Demolition Boys room she couldn't hear anything so she knocked and announced her name. When she got the ok to come in she opened the door.

**Demolition Boys Room**

"What is it Mariah?" Kai asked as he and Tala lay on the bed watching television

"Get up" Mariah stated as she pulled the two off the bed and into the hallway.

"Do you mind?" Tala snapped

"Follow me where going to play a game with the others" Mariah said pulling Kai and Tala towards the Blade Breakers room

"Now what?" Kai and Tala asked in unison

"Were getting Rei and Bryan" Mariah replied

"How do you even know they're in there?" Tala asked

"Because Rei has the other room key if you and Kai kicked them out" Mariah stated walking up to the door.

**Blade Breakers Room**

Before Mariah could even knock Rei opened the door.

"Hey what are you guys doing over hear?" Rei asked looking at Kai and Tala

"Get Bryan Rei" Mariah told him

"Why?" Rei asked puzzled

"Just do it" Mariah snapped

Just then Bryan was pulled out into the hallway and the four of them were led down the hall by a very proud girl. But before they reached the door Spencer and Ian showed up.

**Hallway and White Tigers Room**

"Great you guys can play too" Mariah said opening the door and shoving everyone inside

"Hey there you are we've been looking all over for you" Max said with a cheery smile

"So what's the game Mariah?" Tyson asked with anticipation

"Game?" The Demolition Boys, Kai, and Rei asked in unison

"It's called" Mariah waited them out

"WELL" Everyone minus the Demolition boys, Kai, and Rei

"TRUTH OR DARE" Mariah shouted happily

**A/N: Sorry about the long update but I hope you all liked the chapter I promise to get the next one up really, really, really soon. So plz R&R. **


End file.
